


The Unchosen: A Royal Romance Fan Fiction

by ChoosyChoicesFanFiction



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels), The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices Fan Fic, Choices Stories You Play - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pixelberry, Royal Romance Fan Fiction, The Royal Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoosyChoicesFanFiction/pseuds/ChoosyChoicesFanFiction
Summary: Riley Spencer only wanted love but when she stepped into the Royal world of Cordonia she found much more.  Love, friendship, intrigue, jealousy and passion followed her from the minute she set foot in a land where it seemed fairy tales really might come true.  But catching the eye of the dashing heir apparent, Prince Liam was only the first step on her journey.  For Riley is in love, not only with Prince Liam but also with his best friend since childhood, Drake Walker.  Choosing between them becomes the least of her worries when Liam makes his own choice - and it's not her.Devastated by the seeming betrayal, Riley flees the country in humiliation, returning to her not so happy roots.  Trying to put the recent past behind her, she discovers a deeper past that needs exploring.But the boys won't let her go.  Both Drake and Liam go on their own quest, searching for Riley and battling for her hand.  No one wants to let their potential Princess go.  But who will win her in the end and who will have to face the possibility of a world without her?
Relationships: Drake Walker & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	1. Leaving on a Jet Plane

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the world of Pixelberry's trademarked game of Choices. All of the characters and locals were created and owned by Pixelberry and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Choices. 
> 
> The story I tell here about these characters is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Pixeberry's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation or publication of this story.
> 
> I am grateful to Pixelberry for their wonderful stories for without their creations my story would not exist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humuliated at the Coronation Ball, Riley Spencer flees with barely her dignity in tact. Will she leave it all behind and go back to New York? Or can she be stopped in time by the Beaumont Brothers?

The Unchosen One

A Choices Fan Fiction

Chapter One

Leaving on a Jet Plane

Riley sat stiffly in her seat, staring with unseeing eyes at the plane outside the window. Nearby stood Bastion, his face placid, his dark eyes watching her closely, as if she were some actual kind of threat. Two other royal guards minded the entrance to the first class lounge where they'd unceremoniously dragged her only moments before. 

Biting her lip to keep the tears back, Riley told herself not to cry. She refused to give them the satisfaction. But she was hanging on by a thread after her humiliation in the palace ballroom, when the man she loved chose another woman to be his wife and his Queen. 

_What the hell happened?_ She'd asked herself that question a million times since the guards had grabbed her by the upper arms and carried her away from Liam and her friends. It had happened so fast. One minute she was ready to rush into Liam's arms and then the next he was uttering that hateful phrase. 

_"I choose...Madeleine."_

Oh God. Riley swallowed back the bile rising in her throat. How could he have said it? How could he have chosen that horrible creature after all they'd been through? _Hadn't he said he loved me_ , thought Riley? Hadn't everything been wonderful and magical and so special from the time they first met back in New York? Had it all just been a dream?

Or was it something else?

_Drake._

Inhaling sharply, Riley gripped the arm of her chair. Did Liam find out about her stolen moments with Drake? Was that the reason for his furious face and his insane decision to marry Madeleine?

She cast a quick glance at Bastion who simply stared back with his calm gaze. Bastion knew everything that went on at court. And he knew everything about Drake. 

Riley scowled at the security man. Crap. This had to be the reason. Damn Bastion had discovered her affair. Not the ridiculousness with Tariq she'd been accused of, but the very real love and desire she had for Liam's best friend. Somehow Bastion must have discovered her deepest secret. That she was madly in love with both Liam and Drake. That she wanted them both with every fiber of her being.

 _The bastard._

"I hope you know this isn't personal, Lady Riley." Bastion spoke in his smooth, velvety voice, a slight smile on his lips. "Just doing my job."

Riley glared into his handsome face. "Well I hope _you_ know that I _do_ take it personally. _Very_. I thought you had my back. I thought you were on the good side."

His expression did not change. "I have the King's back. And no one else's." 

"When can I get on the damn plane?" Riley snapped, tearing her eyes from his smug face. "The sooner I get out of here the better."

"I'm sure it will be soon," Bastion replied.

There was a sudden commotion outside the lounge and Bastion frowned at his comrades. 

"See what that is please."

The other guards slipped from the room while a pretty young flight attendant opened the door leading to the jet-way. 

"We're ready to board now." She gave Riley a bright smile, then glanced uneasily at Bastion, who ignored her.

He held a hand out to Riley, as if he were escorting her to a fancy ball rather than her banishment.

"It's time, Lady Riley."

Riley rudely slapped his hand away. "Piss off!" Jumping to her feet she grabbed her carry on and brushed her long brown hair over her shoulder. "And good riddance, jerk! I hope you're very happy to be rid of the lowly _commoner_!"

She took a few steps toward the jet-way as furious shouts came from the closed door of the lounge. The door suddenly burst open and Maxwell and Bertrand ran in, the guards right at their heels.

Bastion quickly moved to put himself between Riley and the Beaumont brothers. 

"You cannot be here, gentlemen, I'm sorry. Remove them at once!"

Maxwell squirmed in the guards arms as his desperate eyes met Riley's. "Riley! Don't go, please! We need you!"

Riley huffed out a breath, angry tears spilling from the corners of her hazel eyes. "Oh please, you don't need me. Madeleine is all you people need now. I'm obviously not good enough for Liam. He made that perfectly clear at the ball."

There was a resounding slap as Bertrand struck one of the guards. 

"Unhand me you fool! Don't you know who I am?! You'll pay for this!" He reached a hand out to Riley. "Riley, for once Maxwell is not talking rubbish. There's much you do not know, you must come with us at once!"

Bastion grabbed Riley by the arm, propelling her toward the waiting door. "Come along, Lady Riley."

She ripped her arm from his grasp and gave Maxwell and Bertrand one last look. Only a short while ago she'd counted herself as family, as a genuine member of the house of Beaumont. But it was all a lie. It was time to go back to the real world. 

"I'm going home." Her voice sounded as hollow as she felt. "I hope you guys figure out how to save your estate. As for me, I'm done. I'm tired of this...sham. Good bye!"

She turned her back to them and stomped forward.

"Riley, no!" Maxwell's cry was choked with tears.

Her own tears streaming down her cheeks Riley forced herself to not look back. She marched forward up the jet-way as the door slammed securely shut behind her. 


	2. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley has been dragged from the Coronation Ball by Bastien and his men. Liam has been rushed away by his parents and Madeleine and his friends have been locked away. Confusion, anger and fear reign in the palace halls. Drake Walker is determined to find out what has happened and he won't stop until he finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me, I am brand new to this site and have a lot to learn! I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter Two

Desperation

Drake pounded a fist into the wall of the small chamber he and Hana had been locked into. 

"This is bullshit!" He raged, his hands curling into fists. 

Hana's mouth dropped open, her hand at her throat. "Drake! Please, calm down! They have to let us out soon!"

He whirled on his friend, his dark eyes blazing. "Calm down? How can I calm down after what just happened?! Oh, my God, Riley..." He moaned and sank to his knees, running his large hands through his dark unruly hair. "She must be devastated."

Tears filled Hana's eyes as she put a trembling hand to her lips. "I know. I can't believe Liam..." Her voice trailed off as she was unable to finish the thought.

Drake's mouth thinned into a bitter line. Liam. His best friend. The guy he looked up to most in the world, the guy he always trusted to do what was right. The guy who'd just ripped a girls heart into pieces. 

_When I get my hands on him..._

Drake jumped to his feet and pounded on the door. 

"Open this fucking door, now or I'll break it down!" 

Hana cowered in the corner, hugging herself as Drake lost the battle to control himself. 

Finally there was a click and a tumble of the lock and the door swung open to reveal a grinning Leo, Liam's brother.

"What the hell, Drake?" he smirked. "Tell us how you really feel!"

Drake was in no mood for jokes. He pushed past Leo with an angry shove and ran for the stairs.

"Drake!" Leo and Hana ran after him. "Drake, settle down before you do something you'll regret!"

"Oh my God!" Hana grabbed Leo by the arm. "He's going after Liam isn't he?"

"Not if I can help it!" Leo was grim but he reached the top of the stairs and rushed at Drake, tackling him to the floor just outside the door to Liam's bedroom.

Drake and Leo were nearly matched in size but Leo was just a bit stronger and was able to hold Drake down in a firm grasp.

"Get the hell off me!" Drake struggled, kicking and bucking against Leo.

"Not till you calm down!" snapped Leo, his grip tightening. "You are out of control, Drake! Liam is your best friend, man! I won't let you near him in this state!"

"Drake, please, let's talk to Liam and see what's really going on!" Hana begged, wringing her hands. 

Drake stopped struggling as the door to the suite swung open and there stood Madeleine, her blue eyes wide.

"What on earth is going on out here? Drake, Leo...surely this is not the time for such childishness. Get up, both of you!"

Leo shot Madeleine an annoyed glance but gingerly helped Drake to his feet.

"You alright now?" 

Drake nodded silently, twisting his lips, his face still white with rage.

Madeleine smiled smugly and crossed her arms over her chest. "There, much better. Now you should all go away, my dear Liam needs his rest. He and I have so much planning to do for the wedding now that all those other distractions are gone. Especially one certain distraction!" She giggled. "Doesn't the air feel so much lighter? It certainly _smells_ nicer around here!"

In one instant Drake sprung forward, shoving Madeleine from the doorway. He slammed the door behind him and locked it as a shocked Liam emerged from the dressing room.

"Drake!" Liam's face fell, but there was a shade of relief behind the look as well. "I'm so glad you're here. We need-"

Drake cut off Liam's phrase with a slam of his fist against the royal cheek. 

"You son of a bitch!" 

Liam fell back from the force of Drake's punch but made no effort to defend himself. He lay on the floor, holding his cheek as Drake stood over him.

"How could you have hurt Riley this way? You, of all people, Liam! Jesus, what will she do now? I swear to God, if she hurts herself over this...I'll...I'll..."

The door burst open and Leo ran in, followed by two Royal guards.

"Get away from him, Drake!" Leo shouted, going to his brother. "Liam, are you alright?"

Liam held up a hand, warding the guards off. "Don't touch him. It's alright. It's nothing more than I deserve. Please leave us. You too, Leo. It's alright."

The guards left but Leo hesitated. "Are you sure, Liam?"

Liam nodded and got to his feet, his cheek already swelling under his eye. 

"Drake and I need to talk. I need to explain myself." Liam looked at Drake, his eyes pleading.

Leo looked from one man to the other before grudgingly leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"I need a drink." Drake stomped over to the bar and poured himself a shot of whiskey, gulping it down and then pouring another. Finally he turned to look at Liam. "Well, talk then. Explain yourself, if you can."

Liam sighed and sat on the end of his enormous canopied bed. "Riley is in danger, Drake. That is the only reason I let this happen. You have no idea how much it hurt me to do this to her. But with this threat, with someone at the palace going to such lengths to keep her away from me...I just...I had to do something to protect her!"

Drake gave Liam a humorless smile. "So you broke her heart in front of the entire court in order to protect her? Sounds like a great big pile of horse shit."

Liam hung his head. "I'm sure it must sound like that, but it's not. They chased Olivia off, Drake. _Olivia_. The woman who is not afraid of anything. If Olivia ran, what chance did Riley have?"

"Riley could kick Olivia's ass blindfolded!" Drake snapped.

Liam's lips twisted into a small smile. "I do tend to underestimate her don't I?"

"Completely." Drake drained his glass and poured another. He paced in front of Liam restlessly. "And you just let her go. Or be taken, or whatever the hell just happened. Where is she?"

"I've been told Bastion and the guards took her to the airport, to put her on a plane for New York. But as soon as heard that I sent Maxwell and Betrand to bring her back here, where she belongs. When she gets here I'll explain all the sordid details. It will be okay then." He frowned slightly, looking at his hands. "I hope so anyway."

"Oh yeah, she'll be totally fine with you marrying Madeleine!" Drake shouted. He pointed his glass at Liam. "Have your lost your Royal marbles man?! You'll be lucky if Riley ever speaks to you again after this!"

"Please, Drake. Sit down and I'll explain...the plan. And I guess bring Hana in. She may as well be included in this. Only those I trust can know the truth."

Before Drake could respond the door burst open and Maxwell ran in, followed by a very grim Bertrand. 

"Liam!" Maxwell panted a Liam jumped to his feet.

"Did you bring her back?"

Maxwell looked between Liam and Drake and then his eyes fell to the floor. 

"We...we failed, Liam. We tried but her mind was made up."

Liam sank back onto the bed, his face crumbling. "No...don't tell me this..."

The color drained from Drake's cheeks as he grabbed Maxwell and gave him a hard shake. "Where is she? Where is Riley, dammit?"

Maxwell raised his timid eyes to Drake's face. "She's gone, Drake. She's gone back to New York. It's over."

Staggering back, Drake released Maxwell and glanced at Liam. Liam had covered his face with his hands, shaking. 

All the love Drake had for Liam rushed back, despite everything. He owed this man his life and he was damned if this was how things were going to turn out. 

Drake clapped Liam firmly on the shoulder, causing the King to look up with red eyes at his best friend. 

"No," Drake said firmly. "It's not over. Not by a long shot. Someone book me a flight on the next plane to New York. I'm going to get our girl. "


	3. Home Not So Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley returns to her roots, and to the mother she left at age fifteen. But will she be welcome with open arms or something else entirely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choices doesn't really give us any info on Riley's background. I've chosen to have it be a bit hard scrabble. Her mother, Rita Spencer Neckworth, is an original character of mine.

Home Not So Sweet Home

Riley drug her wheeled suitcase up the sidewalk and came to a stop in front of the dilapidated house. Her chest heaved, her past threatening to suffocate her. She could not believe it had come to this. Her failure bringing her back to the house she'd walked out of at age fifteen, the house she swore she'd never set foot in again.

She waited, thinking that maybe, just maybe Rita would be awake and come running out to welcome her with open arms. But there was no sign of life from the grease smeared cracked windows. The only way she knew her mother was actually still alive was that she'd reluctantly agreed to let Riley crash there for a while when she'd called her from the airport.

It's only temporary, Riley assured herself. Just till I can get a new job and find a new place. Besides...at least her step father was no longer around. She'd made sure to clear that with Rita before coming home. Rita's late husband was now six feet under, right where he belonged.

With a sigh Riley carried her suitcase up the rickety front steps and knocked on the front door. A small yappy dog was barking inside and after several long moments she heard a crash, along with some swearing and then the door swung open and there stood Rita.

Jesus.

Riley closed her eyes briefly then looked back at the disheveled woman with frizzy brown and grey hair who stood before her in a housecoat, a lit cigarette dangling from her lips.

"Hi, Mom."

Rita Neckworth snorted and smirked at her only child. "Well, look who finally came home with her little tail between her legs. Not such a fancy princess now, are ya?"

Riley gritted her teeth and bit back a snarky reply. She didn't want to fight with her mother, she just wanted a place to rest and get back on her feet. If it meant eating some crow, well then, that's what she'd do.

"Can I come in?"

Rita shrugged, her hazel eyes the same color as her daughter's but tired and bitter. She stepped back from the open door.

"I guess you may as well."

Riley slid between her mother and the open door, carefully avoiding stepping on a little rat like dog with glassy light blue eyes that yapped and nipped at her feet.

"Chi Chi!" Rita shoved the dog away with her foot. "Get out of the way you fat sausage!"

The dog lumbered off into the back of the house to parts unseen.

"Damn thing's got cataracts. Blind as a bat and her teeth are fallin' out too." Rita sank onto the couch and lit a fresh cigarette from her old one.

"Poor thing," Riley murmured. She glanced around the front room. Not much had changed since she'd left years before. The air was still grey with cigarette smoke, the curtains yellowed and hanging by threads from the windows. The tv was turned to Rita's favorite soap and the beige shag rug was covered in dog pee stains. At least Riley hoped they were from the dog.

She gingerly took a seat in the one chair that didn't look horribly soiled. It was her grandmother's chair and the only thing Rita seemed to really take care of. Riley smiled softly at the memory of her dear Nana, who'd passed away when she was a small child. The house had been better then. Nana had done all the cooking and cleaning and caring for Riley so Rita could go out and party after her long hours of housekeeping at the old folks home where she worked.

But once Nana was gone Rita had met Frank Neckworth. And things had changed for the very worse.

"So." Rita tapped her ashes into the ashtray at her side and narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Were you ever going to tell me about your royal escape? I mean, the entire world knew, but not me."

Riley pushed the unpleasant thoughts of her step father away once more and ran her hands through her long locks. "There was barely time to contact you, mom. Besides." Her gaze turned cold. "We haven't exactly been on speaking terms all these years."

Rita huffed and tapped her long fake nails on the arm of the couch. "And whose fault was that, missy? You just up and left when you were still a child, no word from you for ions. Your father and I had to track you down to that dive bar you were working at. And then you refused to come home!"

Riley stiffened in her seat. "That man was not my father!"

Rita rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Riley you keep fantasizing about the sperm donor who gave you life. I know the real story." She took a long drag of her smoke.

"I wish you would tell me more about him," Riley said honestly. For the moment all thoughts of Liam and Drake slipped from her mind as she thought about one of the biggest mysteries in her life. "You've never been willing to share it all with me. You're so damn vague!"

"What do you want me to tell you, dear?" Rita laughed then launched into a coughing fit.

Riley waited patiently for it to end before speaking. "Well more than he was just guy you met at summer camp!"

Her mother smiled ruefully. "Summer camp. You make it sound like I was some socialite off to the Hamptons. I was a waitress. And it wasn't a camp, it was a resort for the rich and privileged. It's funny. You and I now have more in common than you might realize. I was just like you once. Got too big for my britches, tried to play in the big leagues and got burned. Like mother like daughter."

Riley could take no more. She jumped to her feet and snatched her suitcase. "Is my room still okay or should I call a fumigator?"

"Oh that's nice. I give you a place to stay and you insult my housekeeping." Rita flicked her ashes and blew a stream of smoke Riley's way. "Still there, top of the stairs. If her highness wants clean sheets she knows where I keep them."

Riley hefted her suitcase in her arms and climbed the stairs. "Goodnight, Mother!"


	4. So Close Yet So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley has returned home to find her childhood memories all but erased. She wants to flee, yet again, but will finally learning the truth about her real father be enough to make her stay?

So Close Yet So Far Away

Riley stood in the doorway of her old room and gazed at the nearly empty space. Of course there was no reason to believe it would be as she'd left it at age fifteen. She hadn't expected to see the posters of the Backstreet Boys and Madonna on her walls, or her pink frilly comforter and piles of CD's. But she hadn't expected...this.

She stepped inside, sliding her suitcase over to the bed which no longer sported the pink comforter or even pillows for that matter. Instead a bare mattress covered the sparse bed frame and it looked none too clean either. 

"Christ." Riley muttered and checked out the rest of the room. The posters were gone, leaving just the shadowed outlines from the dust and grime on the walls. Her stereo was gone too, her books that had once filled the now empty bookshelf, her cheap little jewelry box with the little ballerina that twirled and danced. Her dolls, her teddies and other plushies. Her childhood. All gone. 

"Thanks, mom." She impatiently brushed a tear from her cheek. She supposed it only made sense. Rita had been furious when she refused to come home and Frank had told her he was burning all her "crap" if she didn't do as he said. Apparently he'd made good on his threat. 

She shook her head, her skin literally crawling. _What was I thinking, coming here? I cannot stay in this filthy place. Not after what I left._

A sob escaped her throat as her recent memories came sailing back. The palace, the Beaumont's estate, all the other big houses. The luxurious surroundings, the clean silky sheets, the fresh apple scented air. And her boys! She ached for them both, Liam's gentle kisses and Drake's rough hands on her naked skin.

"Stop!!" She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists. She could not allow herself to be dragged back into the beautiful world of Cordonia. None of it was real. Not for her anyway. She was simply what Drake had called her along. A commoner, an outsider. He'd called it from the minute he knew she was in the running for Liam. He knew she would fail and get hurt in the end, like his sister Savannah. 

Everyone knew, thought Riley. Everyone but me. 

She cursed under her breath and took out her phone. She had no idea where she could stay but it wasn't here. There was always a homeless shelter, she guessed. At least the place might kind of be clean. Her finger hovered over the search button to look for a place to stay when suddenly her phone pinged with a notification.

Her heart leapt to her throat. This was it! It had to be Liam! He was messaging her to tell her it was all a terrible mistake and that he was coming to get her straight away. Riley nearly laughed with relief as she opened the message.

Then her face fell. It wasn't Liam. It was her bank.

"Oh shit!" Riley groaned. Could the day possibly get any worse? She knew exactly what type of message it would be. The kind that said she was severely overdrawn and completely broke. 

_They can send the message but they can't make me read it,_ she thought stubbornly. Switching her phone off she grabbed her suitcase and carry on, and returned downstairs.

"Change of plans!" She announced to Rita who hadn't left her spot on the couch. Chi Chi the dog now sat snugly beside her, staring blindly into space.

Rita raised an eyebrow at her bags. "Whatsa matter, love? Too good to sleep in your childhood home now?"

"I'm too good to get scabies or fleas or whatever else might live in that mattress and in this house!" Riley shot back. 

For a long moment two identical pairs of eyes stared warily at each other. Then Rita smiled an almost motherly smile.

"You're gonna leave? Where will you stay? Do you even have any cash?"

Riley played with her nails, picking at her cuticles like she used to when she was a little girl and felt unsure of herself. She shrugged. "I'll find some."

"Oh for Christ sake!" Rita drug herself up from the couch, unsettling Chi Chi who elicited a tired yappy bark. "Well at least have some dinner first. I'll get us some KFC, you like that still? Remember you always went crazy over the mashed potatoes and gravy."

Riley looked at her mother, biting her lip. "You remembered." She didn't try to hide her surprise. "Yeah I still like it."

Rita went into the kitchen and beckoned Riley to follow. "Here, they got a deal on a bucket with two sides and biscuits." She handed Riley a twenty. "They're still around the corner. You go get the grub and I'll set the tv trays up. It's almost time for Judge Judy and I never miss that."

Riley shook her head and couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, mom. I won't be long."

Tucking the twenty into her jean pocket Riley went to her luggage and retrieved her sunglasses. She didn't know if anyone would recognize her but she wasn't taking any chances. The last thing she wanted was anyone knowing how low she'd sunk in so short a time. 

She left the house and went for the chicken. 

######

"This is nice, isn't it?"

Riley looked up from her chicken, her brow wrinkling. "Why are you being so nice now?"

Rita brushed the biscuit crumbs from her lap, keeping her eyes on the tv where Judge Judy was tearing into a helpless soul. 

"What, I can't be nice?"

Riley made a face. "Not usually."

Rita cackled and lit an after chicken cigarette. "Maybe I just missed my little girl."

Dropping the chicken leg to her plate Riley narrowed her eyes. "Okay, now I know you've lost your mind. What are you up to here, Rita?"

Her mother winced. "I wish you wouldn't call me that, Riley. I am your mother, I deserve a crumb of respect don't I?"

Riley remained silent and got up to take the dirty dishes and chicken bones to the kitchen. Standing at the counter she carefully removed what meat was left from the bones and put it in Chi Chi's dish. The dog wobbled over and sniffed, eagerly devouring the meat.

Riley did the dishes, the strains of Judge Judy's screeching voice carrying from the living room and then the tv was turned off.

"I'll dry."

She ignored Rita as she came in to help with the dishes.

They worked quietly for a while, neither saying anything until Rita broke the silence.

"Do you remember playing Bingo with Nana at the kitchen table?" She rumbled out a throaty laugh. "You always cheated."

Despite her distrust and eagerness to leave, Riley had to smile. "Well Nana taught me her cheating ways. She was quite the lady." 

"Yeah, she was the best." Rita nudged Riley with her elbow. "Much better than your own ma, huh?"

"Hmmm." Riley knew Rita was fishing for compliments and she wasn't playing that game. She dried her hands and hung up the dish towel. "I better get going if I'm going to find a hotel room."

"Come on, Riley!" Rita rubbed her daughter's shoulder, her eyes flitting to the clock on the wall and back again. "I'll put clean sheets on the bed, it's not that bad, honest!"

"I'm not staying here, mother." Riley snapped.

"Well at least have a cup of tea with me," Rita pleaded. "Look I know things between us ain't that great, but, well..." She sniffed. "You're my kid! I care about you!"

The rare tears in Rita's eyes gave Riley pause. She felt the guilt eating away at her. Rita hadn't had it easy, not for a long time. She was screwed up and lazy and selfish...

_But she's my mom._

She nodded, pulling out a kitchen chair. "Yeah okay."

"Yay!" The tears disappeared and Rita put the kettle on and then grabbed a tin of tea. "I got this special tea from the Walmart...oh let's see, it's uh...Earl Grey." She grinned at Riley. "That's fancy enough, huh? You have that in the palace did you?"

"Probably." Riley spoke softly, her mind drifting back to Cordonia yet again. "We did drink a lot of tea."

Rita took a seat next to her, lighting another smoke. "Right, I bet. What's that other one called? That Darjeeling. I think that's it. Rich folks drink that too."

The kettle whistled and Rita jumped up to fix the tea while Riley watched. 

"I had this really close friend, Hana was her name. She was really into tea." She smiled, remembering Hana's love of tea parties. 

"Oh yeah, I seen her in People magazine. Oh she was a cutie. Not as cute as you though, Ri." Rita beamed at her daughter. "None of them were as pretty as you. Bunch of tramps if you ask me."

Riley felt a stab of irritation. "No, mother, not really. Not all of them anyway. Hana was wonderful and Penelope was a sweetheart. Kiara was okay..."

"But the other two. That red head with the big mouth? And that chit he ended up engaged to! Obviously that King is blind and brainless!" Rita set a cup of steaming hot tea in front of Riley.

Riley's scowl deepened. "He is not brainless!" she snapped. "Liam is amazing, he's the most wonderful man I've ever met, he...I mean...he..." She trailed off, grabbing her tea and taking a sip. 

Rita patted her arm. "He's the man who chose another woman over you, Riley. That's all he is." She shook her head and dumped two spoonfuls of sugar into her cup. "Oh baby cakes, trust me, I know what you're going through right now. Like I said, I went through the same crap myself, with your father. History repeats itself. You and me are proof."

Riley set her cup down with a clatter. "Rita...mom...I want to know the truth about my father. I think I deserve to know now. I'm not a kid anymore. Please?"

Rita glanced at the clock and pursed her lips. "It's not a happy story, Ri. Not happy at all."

"You got somewhere to be? You keep checking the time." 

"No, no, of course not!" Rita fiddled with the rings on her fingers and laughed. "Just don't want to miss taking my pill."

"What pill?" Riley frowned.

"Oh nothing, just something to help me sleep." Rita waved the question away but her eyes shot to the clock again. "So what is it about your old man you wanna know?" 

_Something is off here._ Riley felt the prickles of distrust in her gut. Rita was up to something as usual. _I should leave now_ , she told herself. But damn, she wanted to know whatever she could about her father. 

"What was his name?" She kept her eyes on her mother while playing with her spoon.

Rita lit another smoke. "Oh I don't know, I think it was Steve...or Mark or something."

"Seriously?"

Rita shrugged at Riley's irritation. "Fine. It was Allen. I think."

"Allen." Riley turned the name over her tongue. Allen. Her real father's name was Allen. 

"It was just a summer fling," Rita continued, playing with her lighter. "I was only eighteen and I wanted to go to college, if you can imagine that. I was a nice lookin' girl back then. Like you. Mirror image in fact. Your grand dad had died and Nana and I were really struggling. I needed to work to help her out. So when I heard about the job in the Hamptons at the resort dining room I took it. Never imagined my entire life would change after that."

Riley hung on her mother's words. This was the most she'd ever spoken about the summer that led to Riley's conception. 

"Tell me," she pleaded. "Tell me everything."


	5. The Sperm Donor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita has agreed to finally tell Riley about her real father. But is there something behind her sudden motherly love? Can Riley trust the woman who brought her into this world, or is betrayal just around the corner?

The Sperm Donor

Rita had been smoking like a chimney and she continued to as she launched into the story of Riley's conception.

"I was young and stupid and naive..." She smiled at Riley. "And I fell in love the minute I laid eyes on him."

_Rita Spencer slipped into the dining room hoping her boss, Charley, didn't notice she was late, yet again. She could not afford to lose this job. Her mother was counting on her sending her pay back on a regular basis or they'd lose their house. She loved her late father, but she silently cursed him for dying without any life insurance._

_"You!"_

_She cringed when she heard the nasally voice of her employer. Pasting a fake smile on her lips she turned to face him, turning on the charm._

_"Charley! Oh my gosh you look so nice in that suit! Did you lose some weight since I saw you last?"_

_The portly chef raised an eyebrow. "Since yesterday?"_

_Rita laughed, giving him a coy look as she fluttered her long lashes. "Well I don't know, but you sure look handsome!"_

_His face turned sour. "Don't be late again. I mean it. Now go take that rowdy table in the back. "_

_Rita watched him return to the kitchen and stuck her tongue out at his back. "Asshole." She took her compact from her apron pocket and checked her appearance before sauntering over to the table full of super sexy looking college guys._

_"Hiya fellas." She tilted her head and took our her pad. "What'll it be?"_

_The group, five guys in all, gazed at her up and down then slowly they snickered and smirked, nudging one another. All but one of them. Rita focused her attention on his soft, kind looking green eyes._

_"Knock it off you idiots!" The green eyed college student gave Rita an apologetic yet sweet smile. "Sorry about my friends. What do you recommend?"_

_"Oh it's all good." Rita had to tear her eyes from his, he was so damn cute, with his sandy brown hair and strong jaw. She felt her tummy quiver. She was a virgin, saving herself like a good Catholic girl. But damn. She wanted him._

Riley made a face. "Ew. You did not need to tell me that bit."

Rita grinned. "Well what can I say? I was a girl with needs that were being stifled by the church and my overprotective mother. And I took one look at your father and knew he was the one I'd -"

"Stop!" Riley covered her ears. "Can we fast forward past the icky bits?"

"Oh, fine." Rita continued her story.

_Rita somehow managed to serve the table with her dignity intact. The green eyed guy kept shooting her glances and her tummy kept quivering. Rita silently lusted after him but she knew he was out of her league. He was a university guy after all, he dressed fine and he was staying at one of the most exclusive resorts in the country. No way would he be interested in a waitress from the Bronx._

_She forced herself to finish her shift and help close the place up. The men paid their tab and left and she figured that was that._

_But when she stepped into the dark after closing time a gentle hand fell on her arm._

_"May I walk you home, Rita?"_

_She stared up into the dazzling green eyes, her breath catching in her throat. "How...how do you know my name?"_

_He laughed softly. "From your name tag. My name is Allen by the way."_

_Rita shook herself from her daze and smiled, blushing. "Nice to meet you again, Allen. Did you enjoy dinner?"_

_"The cuisine was wonderful but my waitress was even better."_

_Rita giggled. "Well aren't you the charmer! And yes, you may walk me home."_

_Allen linked his arm with Rita's and holding her close to his side, they slowly walked off into the night._

"He was a doctor," Rita said, refilling their tea cups with hot water. "Well I mean not then. He was in medical school, but then he became a doctor. So way above me in status." She dunked a tea bag into her cup and handed one to Riley.

Riley eagerly devoured every word her mother spoke. "My father is a doctor?"

"Yes, yes." Rita seemed impatient now to get through the story. "It was just a few weeks that he was there at the resort, just a break with his college pals. We spent every minute I wasn't working together. Oh I knew it was just a fling. He was never going to like a poor girl like myself. I mean, he was cultured and even though I was related to the British nobility it wasn't enough."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Mother."

Rita widened her eyes. "Now, Riley you know it's true that we're distantly related to Diana Spencer! I had our chart done by a lady once."

Riley snorted. "Distantly related as in like her twenty fourth half cousin eighteen times removed!"

"Anyway!" Rita sniffed and continued. "Allen was my first. You know. He told me he really cared about me and of course I was crazy about him. So I threw caution to the wind and we went all the way. He told me you couldn't get pregnant on your first time and he was studying medicine so of course I believed him."

Riley winced. "Typical college guy I guess."

"No kidding." Rita sighed. "After a few weeks he left and I went back home and all was fine. Until I started feeling pukey and my period was late. And that was you."

Riley hugged her arms to herself, trying to absorb the tale. All her life she'd wondered who her father was. Had fantasized that he was some kind of super hero, or a famous movie star even. Now she knew he was a doctor named Allen with lovely green eyes. 

"Did he know you were pregnant? What happened next?" Riley leaned eagerly across the table, hungry for more.

Rita paused, looking down as she lit yet another smoke. "I looked him up when I found out. Or Nana did anyway. She said if he was rich he could help provide for you. She hired a private detective to track him down. Finally found him in Boston. I called him up and I told him."

"And?" 

Rita gave Riley a bitter smile. "And he pretended he didn't know who I was. He said he'd never been to the Hamptons. Said he was engaged to be married and didn't want me bothering him. So I let him go. He didn't want to know you Riley, not you or me." 

Riley sat back in her chair feeling as if she'd just been slugged in the chest. He didn't want me either. Just like Liam doesn't want me. Or Drake. Or anyone. 

She swallowed hard and watched Rita knock her ashes into the overflowing ash tray. 

"Well. Thanks for sharing that with me, I guess. What was his last name? I'm assuming you found that out too?"

"Oh yeah," Rita said, twisting her lips slightly. "Ramsay. His name was Dr. Allen Ramsay from Boston."


	6. Brotherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has a plan to put Riley at his side and on the throne where she belongs. But will his brother finally set him straight and reveal a very painful truth?

Chapter Six

Brotherly Advice

Leo wandered the halls of his former palace with a rueful smile. Part of him missed it. A small part. A bigger part would forever be grateful he'd given it all up for the woman he loved. His smile widened, thinking of her now. He hoped she wasn't missing him too much back on the cruise ship. He'd be back soon, once he sorted his little brother out.

Leo's smile wavered, thinking of the current royal mess. What had taken place at the Coronation Ball was exactly why he'd left in the first place. He'd had more than enough of all the intrigue and stupid games. Leo just wished he could convince Liam to ditch it all too. But he knew that would never happen. Liam was devoted to the crown, he'd never willingly give it up. 

His phone buzzed and took it from his pocket, the smile returning at the flirty text from the love of his life. "I miss you! Hurry back, this bed is awfully cold without you!"

Chuckling, he shot a text right back, promising to warm her up real nice as soon as got back. 

Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes from behind and a cheery voice said,

"Guess who!"

With a groan, Leo shoved the hands away and turned to face Madeleine with a scowl. 

"Hmmm, look at that."

Madeleine arched an eyebrow. "Look at what, darling?"

"I guessed it was an annoying pain in the ass and I was right!"

His former fiance smiled and tucked a blond curl behind one ear. 

"Whatever, Leo. Hurl insults if you like, I still won."

Now it was Leo's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You did, did you? I wouldn't be so sure about that. I know my brother better than you do. He loves Riley. He's not just going to give her up."

Madeleine shrugged. "Oh I know. Trust me, that's not a problem. I could care less if he loves her or how much sex they have. I'll have what I've always wanted. The crown." She gave him a simpering smile. 

Leo grunted and shook his head in disgust. "Tell me, does my brother know you don't even like men?"

Madeleine gave him a mock sympathetic look. "Oh Leo. Still bitter that you couldn't bed me? Liam does know my preference. That doesn't mean I won't give him an heir though. One must make sacrifices for the crown after all. It's true, I'm not much for sex with men, but I'll gladly seduce Liam to give him and the country what it needs."

"I think I'm done talking to you, Madeleine." Leo pushed past her and knocked on Liam's door.

"Such a sore loser!" Madeleine giggled as she walked away.

"Come in!" Liam shouted through the door.

Leo walked in and watched his younger brother pace back and forth, his cell to his ear. He held up a hand to Leo and nodded at the bar.

Leo fixed himself a drink while Liam continued his conversation.

"I know you'll find her, Drake. If anyone can do it you can." Liam rubbed his tired looking eyes and stared out the window. 

Leo took his scotch to a nearby chair and settled down, watching and listening with concern. 

"I thought she'd go back to her apartment but I guess that makes sense that she's not there. Can you try the bar again, to see if she checked in?" Liam paused, listening. "Okay, yes. Well keep trying. She's got to be there somewhere." Liam's shoulders dropped, his face falling. "Yes, Drake, I know it's a big city, but keep looking! We've got to find her! And Drake...when you do find her, please tell her I love her and how deeply sorry I am."

Liam hung up and turned to look at his big brother, his gaze mournful. "Hey, Leo."

"Hey, brother." Leo sat forward in his chair as Liam took a seat across from him. "Still no luck finding Riley?"

Liam shook his head. "What did I do, Leo? Did I lose her? God, I was just trying to protect her!"

"You did what you thought was best, Liam," Leo assured him. "And if Riley really loves you she'll understand that, or at least forgive you."

"Do you think I should get Bastien to help Drake find her? I'm not sure I can trust him after what happened."

"Bastien was acting on orders from father, Liam," said Leo. "He was just doing his job. But you're the king now. If you order him to find Riley, he'll do it."

Liam lightly bounced his closed fist on his chin, thinking. "Maybe. Thank God Drake volunteered to go get her. He is such a good friend."

Leo contemplated his brother silently for a long moment. "Liam, do you still plan to propose to Riley?"

"Of course!" Liam bristled, sitting upright in his chair. "As soon as I can explain everything and get her to forgive me."

"What about Madeleine?"

Liam laughed. "What about her? I had to pick someone, to throw whoever did this off. I have no intention of marrying that woman, I truly cannot stand her. I'd marry Maxwell before I'd marry Madeleine!"

Leo had to laugh himself at that. "You and me both, brother!"

"It's just a ruse, Leo," Liam continued. "Besides, Madeleine told me she doesn't like men...in that way. She's into women."

"I know."

Liam raised his brows in surprise. "You do?"

Leo grinned cheekily. "Uh yeah. I discovered that pretty quickly when I tried to seduce her when we first got engaged. She put me in my place and then told me she was having an affair with a maid at the palace. That was that."

Liam shook his head. "Wow. I wonder...I mean...it's kind of sexy. Two women together." He flushed deep red. "Never mind. Forget I said that!"

"Forgotten." Leo chuckled at his brother's innocence. "But back to Drake. And Riley." He frowned slightly. "Liam, I hate to be the one to tell you...but I think there's more to Drake and Riley than just friendship."

Liam whipped his head up. "What? Leo, what are you insinuating?"

Leo leaned toward Liam and laid a comforting hand on his knee. "You saw the way Drake reacted, he punched you, Liam! He tore off to New York to find Riley. The man was desperate to get to her. Those aren't the actions of a man fueled merely by friendship. Those are the actions of a man in love."

Liam jumped to his feet, his breath ragged. "No! That's not true! Drake would never do that to me! He's my best friend and she loves me!"

Leo looked at Liam sadly. "That might be true but I think maybe she loves you both. And Drake loves her. You have competition my brother."

Liam scowled, his nails digging into his palms as he curled his hands into tight fists. 

Leo slowly to his feet and clapped his brother on the back. "Now you need to decide if you'll fight for the woman you love, or hand her over to Drake. Good luck, Liam."

Liam stayed silent, his mind obviously in turmoil as Leo left him with his tortured thoughts.


	7. Consequences of Our Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley trusted her mother and what has it come to? Will she be able to stop the damage or will it now destroy what little she has left?

Chapter Seven

The Consequences of Our Actions

Riley tried to cuddle her pillow but it kept moving. 

"Unngh, hold still!" She pulled the thing back under her head and promptly felt a nip followed by an angry bark.

"Huh?" Sitting up groggily she realized she was on her mother's couch and had Chi Chi for a head rest. "Oops, sorry sweetie!" She smiled and ran a hand through her tousled hair. 

Chi Chi snorted and hopped down from the couch, heading to the kitchen. 

Riley stretched and went to her suitcase for a brush. She'd almost forgotten falling asleep the night before after her and Rita's talking had gone long into the night. 

The talk. Riley yanked her brush through her tangles and frowned thoughtfully. She had a dad. A real life father. His name was Alan and he was from Boston and he was a doctor. Holy shit.

She heard her mother on the phone in her room just off the kitchen and stood listening for a moment.

"Yes, I know, last night didn't work out but today should be fine." Rita paused and Riley could already smell the cigarette smoke filtering through the open doorway. 

"Yeah, this morning. No, of course not! Do you think I'm stupid? Christ! Just don't forget the money!"

Riley stepped closer and a floor board creaked. She froze as her mother quickly ended her conversation and came out of the bedroom.

"Riley!" Rita grabbed her daughter in a big hug, holding the cigarette away. "Did you sleep well? I saw that Chi Chi kept you company, the little rascal!"

Riley's stomach twitched in an unpleasant way. Rita was still acting weird, the same as she'd been the night before. 

"Yeah, I guess. Do you have coffee?" She untangled herself from her mother and stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh sure!" Rita slid past her and pulled a couple mugs from the cupboard. "I got donuts too, Ri. I ran out before you woke and got them from that place down Patterson Street? You remember? You used to go there with Nana and get cream puffs."

Riley gratefully accepted the steaming cup of coffee and took a seat at the table. A pink bakery box sat open before her and for a moment she was hit with two wonderful yet painful memories at once. Her Nana, holding her hand while they entered the bakery. Riley in her neat dress and tap shoes with her frilly ankle socks, Nana in her Sunday dress with the big fancy hat on her grey head. And then just as quickly, another memory came. Eating cronuts with Liam, Hannah, Drake and Maxwell. Talking and laughing and being so damn happy.

_Stop. It. Now._

She gritted her teeth and grabbed a powdered sugar donut. A change of subject was sorely needed.

"Who were you talking to just now?"

Rita sat down with her coffee and grabbed a plain donut. "Hmmm?"

"You heard me." Riley felt the irritation rise in her throat. Hmmm was what her mother used when she wanted to avoid the question. 

"Oh that. Just work. You know how annoying they can be." Rita smiled and ever so slightly glanced at her watch. 

"Again with the time!" Riley snapped. "You are up to something aren't you?" She looked around the room, suspicious, and her eyes fell on a notepad next to the fridge. "Riley" was written in bold letters followed by more chicken scratch. She jumped up at the same time as Rita but managed to grab the pad first.

"That's not yours!" Rita cried.

Riley held the pad out of her mother's reach and turned away. "Maybe not but I want to see what's written on it!" Keeping Rita at bay Riley quickly scanned the note, hitching her breath in sharply. She glared at her mother.

"What is this?" Riley brandished the pad, shaking with fury. "What the HELL is this mother?!"

Rita held up her hands for calm. "Now, just settle down, Riley, there's no need to get upset. I'm doing this for us both after all!"

Furious tears spilled down Riley's cheeks. "Star magazine? You called the paparazzi on me? How could you do this? OH my God! What all did you tell them so far?"

Rita shrugged, returning to her seat with an air of defiance. "They just wanted to know your history, your childhood, all that. You should be glad, I glossed over quite a bit. Like the part where you ran away from home at fifteen and moved in with that married man?"

"And his wife!" Riley cried. "You're disgusting mother insinuating that anything went on between me and Reverend Carter! He took me in after what your...your husband tried with me!"

Rita regarded her coolly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Riley. Making up stories about Frank again. Don't you ever get tired of being such a little liar?"

Riley could barely speak as the emotions surged and boiled inside of her. "You are the liar mother, you and Frank! I told the truth about what he did, how he kept touching me and tried to have sex with me!"

Rita jumped to her feet. "You shut your mouth!" she shouted. "Frank was a saint to put up with you and all your sass! All you did was disrespect the both of us! Whatever you got, Riley, you deserved!"

Crushed, Riley reared back, holding her stomach. She was going to throw up if she didn't get out of this house and away from her mother once and for all . Turning on her heel she ran to the living room and snatched up her bags. 

"I should have left last night," she sobbed, the tears blinding her as she stumbled for the door. 

Rita smirked behind her. "You would have missed finding out about your dear old dad. You know, the guy who didn't want you?"

Riley froze, her hand on the door handle. "You...you didn't tell the press all that did you?"

Rita patted her hair and smiled. "Oh, well...I might have mentioned it to that nice reporter from People. Not Star though. They couldn't beat People's price so they got the condensed version."

All the air left Riley's lungs. "Please tell me you didn't tell them his name. Please, mother for God's sake..."

"What's a story without a name, darlin'?" She lit a smoke and peeked out the curtains. "And look, just in time to catch you. It's those folks from the Examiner. I promised them an exclusive with you!"

Gasping, Riley ran to look out the window. Sure enough a sleek black car had pulled up to the curb and a man with a camera and a blond woman were climbing out. 

"What have you done?!" Riley grabbed her cases and dashed to the back door. 

"Where are you going?" Rita shouted. "Don't run away! We'll make a pile of money from this Riley!"

Riley yanked open the front door and turned to give her mother one final glare. "Go to hell, mother! And don't ever contact me again, you understand me?! I am no longer your daughter!" 

The front doorbell rang and Riley ran into the alley behind the house as fast as her feet could carry her. 


	8. The Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is in a race with the paparazzi to get to her father before they can. But that's not the only thing she is running from. Will Drake find her before the press does?

Riley huddled in the bus station the hood of her sweatshirt pulled up to hide her face. She pushed her dark sunglasses up and chewed her lips nervously. She had exactly enough cash in her wallet for the bus to Boston, but after that ... 

Maybe her father would take pity on her and give her a little loan. Unless she was too late and he'd already been accosted by the dreaded paparazzo. 

She groaned, just imagining what her friends in Cordonia must be thinking. Surely the news had hit there already. Madeleine would be having a field day with it and Liam would probably be relieved that he had made the right choice.

Riley wanted to cry, but she knew further tears would get her nowhere. It was time to get tough and to figure things out. She had to go back to taking care of herself and that meant the pity party ended now. Grabbing her purse she pulled out her wallet and found her debit card. It was probably a good idea to get what little cash was left in there. It would buy her time if nothing else. 

She headed to the ATM on the wall and slid her card in. Minutes later her account came up and Riley froze. There were way too many zero's after the $25. 

"Huh." Frowning, she ejected the card and tried again. Obviously she'd logged into someone else's account by mistake. But there it was again. Balance - $25,000.

"Holy shit," Riley whispered. She quickly snuck a glance around the waiting area but no one was paying her a bit of attention. Then it hit her. Liam. He had put money in her account. She gnawed her lower lip. What did this mean? Did he love her? Or was this simply a payoff for her time? 

Well he wasn't here, was he? Riley felt the anger swell in her chest. If he loved her he'd have come after her, but he wasn't even the one to show up at the airport. He'd sent Maxwell and Bertrand instead. That told her all she needed to know.

"Fine." Riley punched in a withdrawal for a $100 and then stuffed everything back in her purse. Liam wanted to give her money? Great. She'd take it and use it to get as far away from the Kingdom of Cordonia and it's painful memories as possible.

The intercom announced it was time for the bus to leave and with grim determination Riley stalked across the waiting area to head to Boston.

#####

Drake stared at the broken down house in front of him and whipped out his phone. 

"Bastien!" He barked at his former friend and protector, still holding the man partly responsible for Riley's downfall. Liam had ordered the security man to help find Riley at no cost and he'd tracked Riley to her mother's house in the Bronx.

"You sure this is the place? It's a dump! I'm not even sure anyone actually lives here!" Drake looked skeptical but then heard a dog bark. 

"Yes, Drake, it's the right place. We tracked the paparazzi there, they don't try very hard to hide their tracks."

"Fine." Drake hung up without a goodbye and climbed from behind the wheel of the rental car. Straightening his suede jacket he slipped on his shades and mounted the steps. He rapped his knuckles on a door that looked ready to cave in and then waited.

"Chi Chi, shut up goddammit!" A hoarse voice yelled at the barking dog and the door swung open.

Drake stared at the woman in front of him, her eyes like Riley's but nothing else. Her greying dark hair fell down around her face from a loose pony tail as she stood there in a halter top and tight jeans. A lit cigarette dangled from her fingers as she glared back.

"I told your people, no more interviews today, I ain't got time! I'm goin' shoppin'!"

Drake struggled to hold himself back. This was Riley's mother. This was the woman who'd made her life a living hell according to what Bastien had uncovered and what the gossip pages were now gleefully reporting. He felt the hurt and anger that Riley must be feeling and it enraged him. But he'd never find out where Riley had gone without playing at least semi nice with the ragged woman before him.

"I'm not a reporter." He kept his face calm but refused to smile. This witch didn't deserve his smile. "I'm a friend of Riley's, from Cordonia. I need to find her."

The woman smirked, bringing her smoke to her lips and taking a deep drag. She blew the smoke in Drake's face. "Really? You must be..." She studied his face then cackled. "Oh yeah, you're the rugged best friend, eh? Drake Walker. Yeah, definitely Riley's type. More so than that fancy pants Prince. I'm Rita by the way. Riley's mother."

"Hmph." Drake snorted softly, waving the smoke away. "Where is she?"

"Demanding ain't you? What's in it for me if I tell you?"

Drake ground his jaw. "I'm not paying you for the information," he snapped. "I think you've made plenty of money already."

She leaned on the door frame and folded her arms over her middle. "Plenty of money? No such thing sweetheart. You're wasting my time." She started to close the door but Drake blocked it with his arm.

"You're gonna tell me where Riley is right now, Rita." He said softly.

"Oh I am, am I?" Rita's upper lip curled. "You can't make me do anything, smart guy!"

Drake smiled, leaning close. "Well I can tell the authorities all about how you and your late husband scammed the nursing home you worked for out of a huge amount of money. How you ran an illegal gambling joint in your basement, how you committed insurance fraud when the jerk finally croaked."

Rita paled, dropping her cigarette. "You can't possibly know all of that!" she gasped, before catching herself. "You ain't got no proof!"

Drake's smile widened. "Oh yeah I got proof. A lot of it. Rita, you forget I belong to one of the greatest Royal houses in Europe. We got some pretty powerful people working with us. People with amazing resources. So tell me now, where Riley is."

Rita thinned her lips. "I don't know. She ran off when the reporters came around. I have no idea where she went." She paused.

"Where, Rita?!" Drake dropped all pretense of being polite and moved toward her aggressively.

Rita backed away. "Alright! I guess she probably went to Boston, to find her old man!"

"Boston?" Drake frowned. "She went to find her father? I didn't realize she knew who he was."

"No, she didn't. But I told her about him. He lives in Boston, he was studying to be a doctor when I got pregnant. His name is Alan Ramsay and that's all I know!" Rita looked at Drake, fearful. "You ain't gonna really tell the cops all that stuff are you?"

Drake backed away down the steps. "Depends." He gazed back at her. "If I hear you been talking to the press anymore I'll go straight to the authorities. Then you can use all your new found money to find a good defense attorney. You keep your mouth shut and leave Riley alone, well then I might be persuaded to keep quiet too. It's up to you, Rita."

Leaving her gaping at him on the porch, Drake slid behind the wheel of his car and peeled away with a screech of his tires.


	9. Fancy Seeing You Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley is ready to meet her dad! But will a surprise visitor get her off track?

Riley let the hot steamy water run down her naked front then turned around to let it hit her back. She sighed deeply, eyes closed, luxuriating in the feel of a nice hot shower at last. She stayed in as long as she dared then made herself get out and towel off. 

Wrapping herself in the warm fuzzy hotel robe, with her hair in a towel, she went back into her hotel room to decide what to wear to the hospital.

She'd unpacked her royal clothes upon arriving at the Boston Arms Hotel only a few hours earlier. Now she stood before the closet and looked at the contents sadly. There were the fancy dresses and pantsuits and even a couple ball gowns she'd managed to fit it. But looking at them just brought all the horrible memories back. She'd have to get rid of them, she decided. What was the point in wearing them now? 

Grimly, she shoved the fancy stuff aside and found one of her own outfits from "before". A pair of faded torn jeans, black tank top, and a denim jacket. This would do. Plain and simple. She hesitated, and allowed herself to grab a Merlot colored infinity scarf. It had been a gift from Liam, and though he'd broken her heart into a million pieces, she somehow still wanted it around her neck. Like the warm kisses he used spread there. 

After dressing, drying her hair and applying some simple makeup, Riley slipped her feet into a pair of shoes and picked up her bag. It was now or never. Thanks to the internet she knew exactly what hospital Dr. Ramsay worked at. He sounded quite impressive from the headlines she'd scanned. Head of the diagnostics department at Edenbrook Hospital. Her father. She hadn't had time to read any of the numerous articles about him online, but there would time to get to know him later. 

Right now she just had to get to him before the press did.

Crossing the room she slipped her shades on and pulled open the door. 

She gasped, her eyes wide at first, then slowly her expression hardened.

Drake Walker stood before her looking so damn hot she thought she'd melt. He leaned against the door jam and gave her a very small smile.

"Spencer."

Riley's lips thinned until they nearly disappeared. "Drake. You lost?"

He hesitated, surprised at her venom, but then he nodded.

"I know you must be pissed. But I can explain."

"Yeah, well you'll have to do that later." She shoved him from the doorway and slammed the door behind her. "I have somewhere to be."

"Whoa!" Drake grabbed her by the elbow not so gently and pushed her against the hallway wall. "Wait a goddamned minute!"

Riley struggled in his grasp and averted her face and eyes from his handsome face and alluring lips. Tears sprang up and spilled onto her cheeks which only increased her anger. "Let me go, Drake! Haven't you people done enough to me?"

Drake did not let her go. Instead he grasped both sides of her face in his wide hands and held her still, staring into her eyes. " 'You people!'! Jesus, Spencer, you really want to throw me in with the nobles? I thought you knew me better than that! I came here for you, I've been searching for you ever since you left. God, I've been going crazy with worry. " His gaze softened and he ran a rough thumb over her cheek, drying her tears. "Dammit, Spencer." He gulped. "I love you. Don't you know that by now?!"

Riley stared at him, hitching her sobs back. Before she could stop herself she threw her arms around Drake's neck and her lips found his mouth. Her kiss was hot, feverish, and he kissed her back just as desperate for her as she was for him. 

When the kiss ended Drake kept Riley in his embrace and they stood together, breathing hard, neither wanting to let go. Finally Riley pulled back.

"I didn't think anyone cared," she whispered, reaching up to gently stroke his strong jaw. "When I left it was like I'd been abandoned. I felt so all alone."

Drake gave her a mournful look. "I know, and believe me, we all would have come to you if we could have. Liam is...well he's very upset."

Riley broke out of Drake's grasp. "But where is he then?" she asked, her heart breaking all over again. "I mean, you came, but he hasn't even tried to phone or text. He chose Madeleine. Does that mean he feels nothing for me now?"

Drake hesitated, looking at his boots. He sighed and looked back into Riley's questioning eyes. "No that's not what it means. He...he still loves you, Riley. Look, can we go somewhere and talk? I need to explain all that's happened and why."

"Well you'll have to tell me on the way to the hospital. I have to hurry." Riley started walking toward the elevator.

Drake ran to catch up with her. "Hospital? What's going on? Are you ill?"

"No," Riley gave Drake a quick smile, pulling him through the elevator doors. "I guess we both have a story to tell each other, Drake."


	10. The Doctor Is In!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley finally sets eyes on Dr. Ramsay, but is he happy to see her...or not? (and guess who else shows up from the the land of Choices?)

Drake sat back behind wheel of his parked rental car and blew out a low whistle. He looked at Riley sitting next to him and shook his head. 

"Wow, Spencer, that's...incredible! You finally know who your dad is." His brow wrinkled in concern and he took her hand. "You okay?"

She smiled and nodded, but her eyes held a tiny bit of near hysteria. "Yeah, I'm excited! You know, really, really excited!" She bounced in her seat lightly and laughed a little.

Drake tilted his head at her. "Spencer. Calm down. You look like Maxwell right now and that is not a good thing." He pulled her hand to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles. "I'll be right at your side the whole time. If you want me to be that is."

Riley took a deep breath, her smile softening. "Of course that's where I want you, Drake. Thank you so much for being here." She paused and the meaning was clear. He was there and Liam wasn't.

"I told you why he's not here, Riley," Drake said. "You said you understood after I explained it all."

She averted her eyes. "Yes, I do understand. He's the king, he's doing what he thinks is best for me. I get it." Only I don't, she thought, her heart stinging. 

"Alright, you ready to do this?" Drake gave her a nudge.

Riley sat up straighter in her seat, gazing up at the big hospital. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's do it."

#####

Drake and Riley strode into the hospital lobby, each wearing sunglasses and trying to blend in with the rest of the crowd. But Drake could sense that despite her best efforts, Riley no more fit in with the regular crowd anymore than he fit in with the nobles at court. He allowed himself a small smile, watching the regal way she carried herself so naturally now. Riley was royalty, no doubt about that.

"I guess we should ask at the front desk," said Riley. "Where he might be..." She bit her lip and Drake touched her elbow briefly. 

"You got this, Spencer."

She smiled back at him gratefully then jumped back as they were nearly bowled over by a trio of teens pushing another teen boy in a wheelchair.

"Watch out!" The boy in the chair shouted a warning as Drake pulled Riley safely into his arms.

"What the hell, kid!" Drake scowled as the teens gave him sheepish looks. "You almost ran us over!"

"Sorry about that!" The boy, his head shaved and dark circles under his eyes, grinned a luminous smile despite his obvious illness. "My crew got a little carried away."

Another boy, with dark hair and a cheeky grin chimed in. "Don't let Dakota con you, he ordered us to go faster!"

Riley stepped forward, smiling back at them. "That's okay, I like to go fast too!"

Drake was still irritated but he watched, amazed as Riley chatted happily with the teens, kneeling down to talk to Dakota especially. 

She's a natural, thought Drake. 

Suddenly one of the girls put a hand to her mouth, inhaling sharply. She pointed at Riley with a trembling finger.

"Oh my God! You're...you're..."

Riley slipped her shades down and gave the girl a quick wink. "Shhh..." She stood up, squeezing Dakota's shoulder. "Hang in there, Dakota."

Drake smiled as the girl winked back. 

"You too, ma'am."

They left the group of kids and headed for the front desk.

"You're amazing," Drake murmured.

"You're not so bad yourself," Riley murmured back.

They reached the receptionist and she looked up at them politely.

"Hello! Can you tell me where I can find Dr. Ramsay?" Riley asked.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow. "Do you have an appointment?"

Riley and Drake exchanged glances. "Errr, uh...not exactly."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry. Dr. Ramsay is a very busy man, no one sees him without a prior appointment."

Drake's scowl was back. "Oh come on!"

The receptionist remained cool. "I'm sorry, but those are the rules. And no one with a brain in their head breaks one of Dr. Ramsay's rules."

"But..." Riley sputtered. "But, I have to see him! It's...it's a matter of national security!"

The woman chuckled. "Really? You'll have to do better than that honey. We've already had a bunch of reporters in here with some made up story about him having a love child."

Riley paled and Drake steadied her with a hand to her back. 

"You had reporters in here?" she whispered.

Drake bent over the desk, leaning on his closed fists. "Listen. Do you know who this woman is? She is Lady Riley Spencer of the House of Beaumont, from the Kingdom of Cordonia. And if you don't let us see Dr. Ramsay right now I'm gonna announce it to the entire lobby and you'll have a major problem in here, you got that? Something tells me your Dr. Ramsay won't be too pleased about that."

The receptionist paled and Riley lifted her chin, enhancing her royal pose. 

"Fine. But if he asks I didn't tell you anything!" She quickly told them where to find his office, anxious to get them out of her lobby.

#####

Stepping off the elevator Drake and Riley easily found Dr. Ramsay's office. The door was closed and they could hear a murmur of voices from inside.

Riley lifted her hand to knock, then paused. "Oh God, I'm scared!"

Drake pulled her gently aside and rapped on the closed door with confidence.

She looked at him, panicked when an irritated voice shouted for them to come in.

Drake opened the door and gave Riley a push inside. A group of four doctors sat at an oval conference table, papers and x-rays scattered in front of them. Riley stared at the two men and two women. The man at the head of the table looking very sternly back at her had beautiful green eyes and her chin. He looked a lot younger than she'd envisioned. A LOT younger. Wow, she thought, he had aged well! She gulped and finally found her voice.

"D-Dr. Ramsay?"

Dr. Ramsay sighed and exchanged a look with a gorgeous young female doctor at his side. He looked back to Riley, his tone heavy with impatience.

"Yes, what is it, whoever you are?"

Riley glanced at Drake and he gave her an encouraging nod. 

"Hi, Dr. Ramsay! Guess what?! You're my dad!"


	11. Who's Your Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley confronts Dr. Ramsay, but who will end up more shocked by the outcome?

Ethan Ramsay slowly rose from the table and silently motioned for two of his colleagues to leave the room. The third doctor, the gorgeous woman at his side also stood and touched his arm lightly. 

"Should I go too?"

Not taking his eyes from Riley and Drake, Ethan murmured under his breath. 

"Call security."

Drake shot Riley a quick look. "Great job, Spencer."

She grimaced. "Hush!" Stepping forward she raised both hands and shot Ethan her most enigmatic smile. "It's okay, we're not dangerous or crazy, honest."

"Well I'm not at least..." Drake mumbled.

Riley growled at him under her breath then turned her attention back to the doctors, her words coming out in a rush.

"I know this is a shock, but it's true! You're my father, my mother was Rita. She met you in the Hamptons, and I'm...well...I'm kind of like a big deal now, sort of almost became Queen of Cordonia, and I would have if a stupid blonde bimbo hadn't taken my place!"

Ethan moved closer to his companion. "Forget security, call psyche."

Drake stepped up and pulled Riley back, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Before you put her in a straight jacket, allow me to explain. It's true, she really is a 'big deal'. She's Lady Riley Spencer from Cordonia."

Ethan put his hands on his hips. "Am I supposed to know who that is?" he snapped.

But the doctor beside him gasped, her blue eyes wide. "Oh my gosh! It _is_ you!"

Riley beamed, removing her sunglasses. "Yep, it's me! And you are?"

The woman stepped forward to shake Riley's hand. "I'm Dr. Casey Valentine. It's such a pleasure to meet you, Lady Riley!"

Ethan looked between the three of them with extreme annoyance. "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Casey stepped back, grabbing Ethan's hand. "Dr. Ramsay, it's true. This woman is a member of the Cordonian court!" She paused, frowning. "Though I'm not quite sure why she thinks you're her father..."

"He is!" Riley exclaimed. "He and my mother, well, you know, and then nine months later, here was me!"

"I think I would have remembered that," Ethan said snidely. "How old are you? Twenty two?"

Riley smiled widely and flushed. "Gosh, thanks! No, I'm actually twenty five."

He grunted. "And I'm 37."

Riley hesitated, looking at Drake. "In your mind you mean?"

"No, I mean in actual years. So unless your mother had serious issues, there is no way I could be your father. Now if you'll excuse us we have work to do." He turned back to his x-rays.

"No." Riley frowned, shaking her head. "No, that can't be. My mother said my father was a doctor and worked at a hospital in Boston. I searched, you are the only Doctor Ramsay here! The internet said so!"

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well if the internet said it, it must be true!"

Casey shot Riley a troubled, yet sympathetic look. "Ethan, don't be cruel."

"Did you just call him Ethan?" Riley slowly deflated, her shoulders sagging. "But my father's name is Alan..."

Drake put his arm around Riley and pulled her towards the door. "Come on, Riley," he said softly, using the first name he only used when he wanted to protect her most. "Let's go. I think we made a mistake."

Ethan held up a hand, his brow furrowing. "Alan...is my father."

#####

Liam paced the ballroom in his ceremonial attire, his brow furrowed in agitation. Across the room Madeleine was working with Ana De Luca from Trend magazine on the set up for the engagement photos. 

Liam's mind was a million miles away from the photo shoot. He kept playing Drake's words over in his mind, that he was with Riley in Boston where she'd gone to find her real father. The tabloids were having a field day with the story and Madeleine and his parents had insisted they needed to play up the engagement to bring the attention back to the Crown. 

I need to be with her, Liam thought, his gut churning in agony. It was so wrong that he was here while she was thousands of miles away across the ocean dealing with this on her own. Only she wasn't alone of course. Drake was there.

Liam ground his jaw thinking of the two of them together. If what Leo said was true, Drake could be wooing Riley right now, touching her, kissing her, doing more...

"Darling!" Madeleine flounced over, her heels clicking on the ballroom floor. "Come, Ana is ready for us." She took his limp hand in hers and pulled him over to the raised dais surrounded by white lilies.

Ana bowed as they approached. "Your Majesty. It is such an honor to be allowed to photograph you and Lady Madeleine."

Liam forced the royal smile onto his lips and nodded politely at the reporter. "There's no one else we'd rather have for our official photographer." 

Ana beamed and arranged the two of them for the picture. She snapped several photos while Liam smiled obediently, putting his arm lightly around Madeleine's waist.

"That's lovely!" Ana crowed. "Now, Lady Madeleine, could you kiss his Majesty on the cheek? It will make for such a romantic shot!"

"Of course!" Madeleine turned and put her lips to Liam's cheek, pressing lightly.

Ana took the shot and Liam hopped off the dais.

"Alright, I'm assuming that's enough!" He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the lipstick from his cheek.

"Uh, actually maybe a few more-"

"NO!" Liam brusquely interrupted Ana, striding off.

"I'm so sorry, Ana!" Madeleine simpered behind him. "The stress, you understand."

"Of course," said Ana.

Liam heard Madeleine tapping up behind him and she grabbed his arm before he reached the door.

"Liam!" she hissed. "What are you doing? You're making a terrible impression on Ana!"

He whirled to face her, his face cold and hard. "I don't care!" He threw his hands in the air. "About any of this! Not the engagement, not the damn throne, and certainly not you!"

Madeleine's gaze turned to stone. She pulled Liam out of the ballroom and into a small alcove for privacy. "I'm well aware of your feelings, Liam. But if you care for your father and his health you'll play along. There'll be plenty of time to get your little mistress back once we're married. Right now you need to concentrate on making a good impression for your subjects and this kingdom! For your father!"

Liam inhaled sharply through his nose, thinking of Constantine and his ill health. He would never be able to live with himself if anything he did caused things to get worse. Gritting his teeth he glared down at Madeleine.

"Fine. For him!" With that he turned and stomped up the grand staircase to be alone. 


	12. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ethan help Riley connect with their father? Or will he leave her out to dry? And what happens when Riley and Drake give in to temptation, yet again?

Riley sat next to Drake on the couch in Ethan Ramsay's office and gratefully accepted the shot of whiskey Ethan held out to her.

"Still feeling hysterical?" Ethan asked, dead pan.

Drake glared at him. "Give her a break! She just found out her dad isn't who she thought he was and that she has a jackass for a brother!"

"Drake!" Riley shook herself from her stupor to scowl at him.

Ethan glared back. "I'm not the one who showed up out of the blue to disrupt my entire life!"

Casey held up her hands for calm. "Come on everyone. It's a disruption for everyone, but it's certainly not Riley's fault. Her mother either made some things up or perhaps Alan..."

"You're saying he lied?" Ethan cut her off. "I -" Whatever retort he planned to launch fizzled as his face fell. He rubbed his mouth and sighed. "Maybe he did. I guess I don't know all of my father's secrets. I certainly didn't know he'd cheated on my mother."

"So he's not a doctor?" Riley asked.

Ethan shook his head. "No. He was a cable repair man for years, owned his own shop. He just retired a while ago."

Drake gently rubbed Riley's back. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged his hand off. "I'm fine." She looked back at Ethan. "Do you think you could set something up for us to meet? Or give me his number so that I can contact him myself?"

Ethan's eyes turned wary. "I'm not sure I want to just dump this in my dad's lap. I'll need time to talk to him, to see if he wants to meet you. I'm sorry, but that's all I can do."

Riley bit her lower lip to keep the tears away. "Okay. I mean I understand of course." She stood up and headed for the door with Drake, but then suddenly turned back around. "No that's a lie. I don't understand. You're my brother! He's my dad too. I have a right to talk to him! I have a right to get to know you both!"

Ethan's eyes turned cold. "With all due respect, Lady Riley, you do not have a right to know either one of us. You and I, we simply share his genes. That's as far as that goes. My father deserves to decide for himself what happens next."

"Ethan..." Casey murmured.

He strode to the door, yanking it open. "This conversation is over. I have your number, I'll contact you once I've spoken to my father."

Drake pulled Riley through the door, giving Ethan a hard stare. 

"Come on, Riley, let's not waste any more of the precious Doctor's time!"

######

Back at the hotel Drake poured them both a fresh drink, then brought the bottle over to the bed where Riley sat leaning against the headboard.

She gratefully took the drink and took a long swallow.

"Woah, Spencer, pace yourself!" Drake warned. He took a seat on the bed next to her, cradling the bottle between his knees. 

"I don't want to pace myself," she muttered. She drained the glass and then set it on the nightstand with a bang. Turning to Drake she leaned forward and grabbed the side of his face, pressing her lips to his in a hungry kiss.

Drake returned the kiss, biting and sucking the whiskey from her lips. He moaned softly as the kiss ended. "Spencer, don't..."

She sat back and grabbed the whiskey bottle, tipping it up for another long drink. 

"Why not?" 

He contemplated her silently and then set his own glass on the table on his side of the bed. 

"Because we keep doing this and it just makes everything that much harder."

Riley smirked and took another drink. "Well maybe I just want to forget about all the hard stuff and have incredible sex with you. Is that such a bad thing? I mean, it's not like anyone else wants me!"

Drake hesitated and then took the bottle from Riley, setting it next to his glass. "That's not exactly true."

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Did you sleep through recent events, Drake? It sure is true!"

He twisted his lips, his expression glum. "Liam loves you. He wants you as much if not more than I do. I wish it weren't true, but it is. I am here on his behalf, Riley. My job is to bring you back to him so he can propose."

Riley leaned her head back looking into Drake's dark eyes. "He had plenty of chances to propose before all this happened. He could have told his father he wanted me and only me and ended that stupid courtship crap. He chose to let that garbage continue, Drake!"

Drake took her hand in his and gently caressed her soft skin with his rough thumb.

"Riley, you have to understand that Liam can't just do whatever he wants. He always has to keep the Crown at the forefront of his mind. I know it sounds stupid, but it's not his fault. Trust me, I wish I could sit here and tell you to forget about him and just be with me. God, I wish I could do that." He gave her a mournful look. "But I can't. He's my best friend, Riley. I love him like a brother. I can't hurt him like that."

"But what about me?" Riley whispered, tearing. "I don't want to hurt Liam either, and I love him too. I love you both!" She cried quietly for a moment. "But...why doesn't anyone worry about whether I'll be hurt? Drake..." She edged closer to him on the bed and stroked his whiskered jaw. "Don't you know how much I want you right now? Please, I need you...I need to be in your arms!"

Drake moaned again, closing his eyes as Riley moved to straddle him, resting her thighs on his as she kissed him with a hot searing passion.

He pulled her even tighter against his chest, his mouth attacking hers, his hands running through her long hair, pulling gently. Riley moaned into his mouth and ground her hips against the bulge in his tight jeans. 

"Oh, God, Riley," He slid his mouth to her neck, biting and sucking, not even caring if he left a mark. Riley rewarded him with another moan, then she sat back and pulled her top off before removing her bra.

Drake stared in wonder at the angel on his lap and his large hands went up to cup Riley's full breasts. He ran his rough thumbs over her pert nipples, turning them into hard erect nubs that he squeezed and teased gently.

Riley stared with heat into his eyes and pulled at his shirt. "Off. Now."

Drake chuckled at her command, but dutifully removed his shirt, exposing his broad muscled chest and washboard abs. 

Riley ran her hand over his tanned skin and licked her lips. She tugged at the button on his jeans.

"Drake, I want you right now. I want you to take me, hard. I want you to make me scream."

Drake gulped but he immediately helped her undo his jeans before sliding out of them and tossing them to the floor. 

"Your wish is my command, Lady Riley!" All of his earlier reticence and thoughts of loyalty to Liam disappeared as he shoved Riley down onto the bed and made quick work of the rest of their clothes. He slid his mouth across her bare breasts, sucking on her nipples hard enough to make her gasp, before he moved down her flat stomach and finally settled between her thighs.

Riley arched against his mouth as he lapped at her most sensitive spot, crying out his name and moaning loudly, her fingers curling his hair tightly.

"Oh, God, yesssss....Drake...please don't stop!" She whimpered as he pulled away and hovered over her for a moment before kissing her roughly on the lips.

Drake knew from their many times together that Riley liked it rough, she had no patience for taking things slow. He yanked her thighs up and she wrapped them tightly around his waist as he thrust into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. 

He winced as she ran her nails across his back, the pain and desire mixing and growing with his thrust of his hips. They were both lost in a sea of desire, each grasping one another, panting and sweating, biting and licking as their bodies moved as one. 

Finally Riley quivered and called out his name over and over, reaching her climax just as he thrust himself as deep as he could, his own release so powerful he nearly blacked out on top of her.

"I love you, I love you!" Riley gasped for breath, clinging to him and crying as the last of her passion seeped out and mixed with his, dampening the sheets.

"I love you, too, Riley!" Drake raised his head just enough to press a deep kiss against her lips, then he rolled off and laid beside her, sweaty but satisfied.

After their breathing returned to normal they lay together in a tangle of damp sweaty limbs and were silent. Drake could feel her sadness, mixed with her love. Liam. That was who she was thinking of. He pushed the thought away and pulled her close. Tonight she belonged to him.


	13. Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley finally meets Alan and he gives her some fatherly advice. But will she take it?

The next morning Riley and Drake shared a shower and more, then quickly dressed for the day. Drake ordered up a room service breakfast and they sat across from one another at the small table in their hotel room, the air between them heavy with unspoken worries.

Finally Drake broke the silence.

"About us..."

Riley took a sip of coffee. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting you, Drake."

A small smile played on his lips. "I'm not asking you to."

"But you still think it's wrong," she pointed out. "You still think I should be with Liam, even though he didn't choose me."

Drake slammed his fist on the table top. "Dammit, Riley!"

She froze at his shout as he jumped from the table and began pacing the room. 

"If you don't stop saying that..." His voice held a warning. "He did choose you, he's always chosen you. It's you who aren't cooperating!"

Riley stared at him, then her own anger flared. "I'm not cooperating? Seriously, Drake?! You want me to just deny my feelings for you? I love you!"

"And I love you!" he cried, his face in anguish. "But we both know that isn't enough. Not when we also love Liam and we love Cordonia and want what's best for the country."

Riley's cell rang and Drake gestured at it distractedly. 

"Answer that. I gotta get out of here and walk off some steam!" He left the room and Riley grabbed her phone, not recognizing the number but answering anyway.

"Hello?" Her voice trembled slightly from the waves of emotion in her chest.

There was a pause, then the caller cleared their throat.

"Uh...hello. Is this Lady Riley Spencer?"

"Yes?" Riley narrowed her eyes, wary.

"Well, Lady Riley, this is Alan Ramsay...your dad."

#####

Hana packed her things quickly and turned to Maxwell.

"Are you already packed?"

The slim young man nodded. "Squid suits and ties accounted for and ready for display."

Hana smiled. "Never change, Maxwell, never change!" Then her smile faded. "I wish we were going to America instead of this engagement tour. It all feels so wrong without Riley here. She should be by Liam's side, not Madeleine."

Maxwell sulked quietly. "Agreed. I want a do-over."

Hana looked at him sadly. "We all do, Maxwell."

Suddenly the door to Hana's palace room flew open and Duchess Olivia strode in, full of commanding confidence. 

"Hello lower beings."

Hana scowled. "What are you doing here and how dare you just burst into my room uninvited?!"

"Yeah!" Maxwell jumped in front of Hana protectively. "You can't just go around all uninvited-like!"

"Oh Maxwell, I'm always invited!" smiled Olivia. Her blue eyes gleamed and she rubbed her hands together. "Now. Follow me. There's been a change of plans."

Hana raised an eyebrow. "What? Don't tell me Madeleine is letting you join the engagement tour?"

Olivia smirked. "The engagement and the tour have been cancelled."

Hana and Maxwell both dropped their jaws at Olivia's words. 

"What?!" cried Hana.

"Does-d-does this mean Riley still has a chance to be with Liam??" stammered Maxwell, his eyes shining with new found hope. 

Olivia's smile turned grim but she squared her shoulders and nodded. 

"That's right. If she isn't as dumb as she looks that is. Let's go. We have a USA bound plane waiting for us with King Liam already aboard."

She stomped from the room and with a quick excited glance between the two of them, Hana and Maxwell grabbed their luggage and ran after her. 

#####

Two hours later Riley sat at a small cafe and stared at the handsome older man sitting across the table from her. Nearby Drake sat at his own small table and kept watch.

"Thank you for meeting with me," Riley said, feeling shy. She fiddled with her cup of tea trying not to be totally obvious as she studied Alan's face. 

He was a handsome man, with very kind looking green eyes, and a gentle smile. His hair and beard were graying and kept neat and trim. Riley could see they shared the same nose and chin. 

"I have to admit, when Ethan told me about you, that you were here and wanted to talk...well I was quite delighted!"

Riley raised both eyebrows in surprise. "Really? I was so worried you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

Alan hesitated then reached across the table to take her hand in his. 

"Goodness, Riley. I've wanted to meet you for years. But your mother..." He broke off, frowning. 

"My mother told me you didn't want me." Riley said quietly.

Alan bit his lower lip. "That's not entirely true." He sighed, pulling his hand back and rubbing his mouth the same way Ethan had the day before. "It was complicated, Riley, what happened between Rita and I. I told so many lies, pretended to be something I wasn't. It's not a moment I'm terribly proud of."

Riley took his hand again. "I know. But, if you could tell your version I would be very grateful."

Alan nodded. "Very well. I was a married man. My wife and I married too young, I had to drop out of college when she got pregnant with Ethan. I was studying to be a doctor, that part was true. But we needed money, so I gave up medicine and took a class to learn how to work with cable. Much more practical you see."

Riley felt the disappointment surging across the table. "I'm so sorry you had to give up your dream."

He gave her a little smile. "Ah well. I'm not sure I would have been all that great as a doctor anyway, Riley. Your brother is much better at it. Anyway, our marriage was good, but then I agreed to go away with my old college pals. I guess I got caught up in the way things might have been. We were all drinking and being very foolish. And that's when I met your mom."

"You lied to her..."

"Yes," Alan lowered his eyes to the table. "And my wife. I pretended to be much younger than I was, a single college guy rather than a husband and father. I cheated because...I guess I wanted to relive my youth. I took advantage of your mother and I will always regret that." He looked up into Riley's eyes. "But one thing I'll never regret is you. When your mother called me up to tell me she was pregnant, I should have taken responsibility right then and there. But I was afraid of losing my family. I'm so sorry, Riley, that you had to grow up without me in your life."

"I'm sorry too, but you mustn't blame yourself." Riley gave him a gentle smile. "Did you...did you love my mother?"

He considered the question. "I barely knew her, Riley. But I was very attracted to her, yes. And I thought of her often. Is she...is she well?"

"Er..." Riley hesitated. "She's not like you remember her. She's kind of...well...a mess."

Alan winced. "I'm sorry to hear that." He brightened suddenly. "But you've certainly done well for yourself! A Lady in a royal court! Nearly queen! I'm so damn proud of you, Riley!"

She smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, but in the end I wasn't chosen."

He waved a hand in the air. "Oh never mind that. Besides, that fellow over there seems to be quite smitten with you."

Riley glanced at Drake who gave her a nod and a tiny smile back. She smiled back wistfully.

"Yeah, I guess."

Alan raised an eyebrow. "You still have feelings for the King, don't you?"

She sighed. "Yes, I love him. I keep trying not to, but I just miss him so much. If only he'd come to me..." A frown slid across her face. "But I love Drake too. It's kind of complicated."

"Sounds like it! Well I know I don't really have a right to give you advice after not being a part of your life, but I am going to give it anyway."

"Oh please do!" Riley said, anxious to hear anything that might help her troubled mind.

"Follow your heart, Riley," he advised. "But let it be led by your head."

She sat back, not hearing the words she expected. "Huh? You think I should let my head rather than my heart lead me?!"

"In your case, yes." Alan nodded. "Anyone else, not in your position could go the heart way. But Riley you have more than just yourself to consider here. You must also think of Cordonia and it's people. You must consider how Liam might react if you reject him, how might render him entirely useless."

"I can't believe you're telling me this!" Riley fumed. "You...a commoner, not even from Cordonia want me to put the country before my own needs and desires?"

"No, no, you misunderstand me, dear." Alan held up a hand. "If you don't honestly want and need and desire Liam, I certainly wouldn't marry him, should he ask. But if you do have those feelings and you're only giving up without a fight because it's the easiest thing to do, well...that would be a very big shame, wouldn't it? You seem angry that he's not here, fighting for you. But are you still willing to fight for him? Only once you're sure that you can give Liam up entirely will you be happy with a guy like your Drake."

"You've given me a lot to think about," Riley said carefully. "Thank you."

"I better go. I'm sure you have a lot to tend to." Alan stood and bent to kiss Riley's forehead. "You have my number and I have yours. We'll talk again soon. I'm anxious to see how this all turns out."

Riley laughed softly. "You and me both. Goodbye, Alan."

"Goodbye, Riley."

She watched him walk away, then looked at Drake with her mind on Liam. 


	14. Just When Things Start To Make Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley thinks she may have finally gotten Liam and Cordonia out of her system. But when her Prince Charming sails back into her life everything gets turned upside down yet again.

Riley sipped her cup of tea on the balcony of her hotel room, a strange sense of peace falling upon her shoulders. She heard Drake curse and throw things about as he searched for his phone, and she smiled. There was something so comforting about Drake just being...Drake. I do love him, she thought, warm fuzzies tickling her middle. And she knew he loved her, but how could she get him to stop pushing her away?

He joined her on the balcony, running a hand over her shoulder as he took a seat beside her. 

"We need to talk, Spencer." He frowned, rubbing his whiskered chin. He hadn't bothered shaving in the last several days and his stubble drove Riley crazy, in a very pleasant way. 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh let me guess. You want me to make a decision about returning to Cordonia. I'll make it easy for you, Drake. I'm not going back. Nothing to go back for after all."

Drake grunted and shoved his phone over. "You sure about that?"

Riley took his cell and looked at the text from Liam to Drake. "Engagement off."

Drawing in a sharp breath she handed his phone back. "So? That means nothing because he's not-"

They were interrupted by a sudden knock on the hotel room door. Drake rose wordlessly to see who it was, while Riley slowly stood and shuffled in behind him.

He held a hand up to her to remain silent then he asked commandingly for the visitor to identify themselves.

"Room Service!" Came a voice from the other side.

"We didn't order room service!" Drake barked. "Piss off!"

"Uh, can't do that, Sir!" There was a shuffling behind the door followed by some exasperated whispers.

"Maxwell, just tell them who it is!"

Riley's eyebrows shot up as she recognized her best friends voice.

"Oh my God! It's Hana and Maxwell!"

Before Drake could open the door Riley ran over and yanked it open, squealing when she saw her friends.

"Surprise!" Maxwell held his arms out and Hana beamed a bright smile.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Drake grumbled, standing down.

"We knew Riley needed us!" Hana said, grabbing Riley for a big bear hug. Maxwell threw himself on the two ladies and squeezed. 

"And we needed her!" He added.

For the first time Riley realized how much she'd missed her best friends. Her eyes teared over as she basked in their warm hug. 

"Group hug, yay." Drake started to close the door when a hand went up, holding it open.

"Room for one more?"

Riley froze when Liam stepped into the room, looking incredibly hot in his jeans and casual button down shirt. There were dark circles under his blue eyes and his face was somber. 

Drake went stiff, grinding his jaw and Maxwell and Hana released Riley and stepped back.

"Riley," Liam swallowed hard and moved closer to Riley, taking her limp hand in his. "Darling, can you ever forgive me?"

The room closed in as Riley stared back at him, unable to answer. 

######

Later, once the shock had worn off, the others left Riley and Liam alone so they could discuss "things". They sat next to one another on the sofa in the hotel room, Liam still holding Riley's hand in his. 

"So," Riley looked down at their hands, nestled together. "You aren't marrying Madeleine."

Liam smiled softly. "Of course not, I never intended to. Drake explained everything?"

"Yes, he did." Riley pursed her lips. "I just wish you had been the one who had done that. But you didn't even try to contact me or come to me. That really hurt, Liam."

He sighed, bowing his head. "I was only trying to keep you safe, Riley. If anything had happened to you because I couldn't control myself, well, that would have killed me. You mean the world to me. Please say you'll come back to Cordonia with me. I can't do this without you."

Riley pulled her hand away and got to her feet. "Oh, Liam. I just don't know what I want at this point. I thought I did, but then things got...complicated." She began to pace the room. 

Liam watched her pacing, his gaze sad. "You mean because of Drake."

Riley looked at him, fearfully. "You...y-you know about that?"

He looked away, nodding. "Yes. I can't believe I didn't see it happening. Leo was the one who pointed it out to me." Liam stood up and went to Riley, pulling her into his arms. "I know you have feelings for each other, but I hope a part of you still loves me too?"

Riley felt herself melting as she stared into his eyes. "Of course I still love you." She stroked his jaw, as smooth as Drake's was rough. "So very much. You're my Prince Charming."

"And your my princess," he whispered, lowering his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply and Riley felt powerless to resist. Liam's lips caressed hers, his tongue gliding against hers for several long moments before he finally reluctantly pulled back.

"I love you, Riley. And I want you as my wife and as my Queen. At my side for everything. Please say yes."

Before Riley could answer the door opened and Drake stepped in, his dark eyes meeting Riley's, the pain sliding across his face as he took in the sight of her in Liam's eyes.

On impulse she tried to pull away from Liam but he held her fast to his side, his hand sliding to her hip, squeezing her hard.

"Drake!" Liam smiled, his eyes full of challenge. "I've just asked Riley to marry me."

Riley bit her lip as Drake visibly startled, then his face turned to stone. 

"But I- I haven't given an answer," Riley quickly interjected. "I need time to think things over."

"I think that's wise," Drake said. Riley had never seen him so stiff and uncomfortable looking before.

"Of course you need time," Liam said, brushing his lips against her hair. "We need time together. Drake, if you can hold down the fort I've booked the penthouse suite for Riley and me for the next couple of days." He smiled down at Riley. "So we can...reconnect. I think it will help her make up her mind once and for all."

Drake drew his breath in sharply. "Yeah, you do what you need to do. It's none of my business anyway!" He pulled open the door and stomped out. 

"Drake!" Riley yanked herself from Liam's arms and ran after Drake 

"Wait, please!" She caught up with him near the elevator, grabbing his arm. "Just give me time!"

"Time for what, Riley?!" He pushed her roughly against the wall and smashed his mouth to hers. Riley gripped him back, kissing and biting him roughly, hungrily. 

The assault paused as Drake pulled back to look down at her, his brown eyes glistening. "You have to make a choice, between him and me. If this is what it will take then fine. You know what you will get from me. Now he can remind you what you'll have with him. Apparently you've forgotten!"

He let her go and turned back to the elevator.

"Drake, please, don't go!" Riley pleaded.

His answer was a cold dark stare, then he climbed into the waiting elevator and disappeared. 


	15. What Does It Matter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a choice to make, but what will it be and who will suffer the consequences?

Riley smiled across the bubbles in the huge sunken tub at Liam at the other end. All of her doubts, or nearly all of them, had vanished the minute Liam took her to bed in the massive penthouse suite and made gentle love to her. 

Drake had disappeared and that made her heart hurt more than she'd imagined it would, but Liam said they needed to give him space and patience. Riley had reluctantly agreed with him but still...she had to constantly remind herself that it was Drake's decision to leave and she'd only hurt him more if she tried to find him. 

Under the water she playfully slid her foot between Liam's legs, fondling him with her toes.

He gasped, his eyes wide, then he reached forward and pulled her to him by the thighs. 

"Come here you naughty girl!" 

Giggling, Riley straddled his thighs, lowering herself onto him slowly, then pulling back over and over again. 

Liam groaned and thrust up into her, burying his face in her neck as he clung to her hips.

"Oh, God, Riley, you're amazing!" 

"So are you!" Riley threw her head back and cried out as they reached their climax together. 

Afterward they dried each other off and snuggled in their fluffy robes on the sofa in the sitting area of the suite. 

Liam held her tightly, her head on his shoulder as he stroked her still damp locks.

"It's so nice to be back with you, Riley," he murmured. "Like everything is right again at last."

Riley smiled a little against his chest, but bit her lip. She knew that here in Liam's arms she should be feeling the same way he obviously did. And it had been nice, being with him again. But...something was missing. He wasn't like Drake. He was sweet and loving and gentle and so wonderful. But it wasn't the same.

The dread filled her chest as she realized the truth. She loved both men, but she was meant to be with Drake. 

Liam hugged her tighter and Riley hid her face so he couldn't see her tears.

#####

Hana looked at Riley, her face conflicted. 

"Oh, Riley, you'll break Liam's heart!"

Maxwell grabbed another cronut and munched aggressively. "You and Drake! That wasn't the plan! Oh, man, Bertrand's gonna kill me!" He shoved the rest of the pastry into his mouth, his cheeks puffed out like a blowfish.

The three of them sat in the small cafe, each wearing sunglasses and baseball caps and hoping to remain incognito. 

"It wasn't on purpose, Maxwell!" said Riley. "And trust me, Hana, I'm not looking forward to hurting Liam. But I have to be honest with myself, don't I?"

The two of them exchanged glances and remained silent.

Riley raised her eyebrows at them. "What? Do you two think I should deny my feelings for Drake and marry Liam anyway?" She scowled, her stomach rolling. "To save face?!"

"No, no!" Hana quickly took her hand. "It's not that. It's just...oh Riley, things back home are really horrible! Tariq came clean with the truth and Liam broke off his engagement. And then everything got really crazy. People began making threats, the economy is going down, people are talking about civil war!"

Riley paled, biting her lip. "But, I thought everything was fine! Or mostly anyway. Everyone seemed happy when I left. People love Liam!"

"Not everyone," Maxwell said darkly. "There are secret groups who want to take over. Mostly radicals. And people who can't dance."

"The thing is, Riley," continued Hana. "Liam is a package deal. He comes with Cordonia. And if he were to lose you I don't know what would happen to the country. He might decide to give up and then everything will fall apart." She took a deep breath and quickly changed course. "But...I would be lying if I said I didn't understand your feelings for Drake. And it would be so cruel for anyone to ask you to choose someone simply for the good of the country."

Riley sat back, crossing her arms over her chest. The situation was not as clear cut as she had hoped. She thought of beautiful Cordonia, how much she missed it and how it had somehow come to feel like home to her in such a short time. And how much it would kill her should the place fall apart. 

"I have a lot to think about," she whispered, pushing her pastry away. She'd suddenly lost all of her appetite. Even for cronuts.

#####

Drake nursed his whiskey sullenly, staring at the top of the bar. He was hammered and he didn't care. Not one bit. His life had been so simple before he met Riley Spencer. Now he didn't know what the hell he was doing or thinking or what the future held. Especially if he didn't have her by his side. 

Draining his glass he raised a finger at the bartender for another. After his glass was refilled he turned on his bar stool and groaned when a familiar blond headed figure came into the room.

"Can't I go anywhere without you following?" He turned back to the bar, away from Liam who took a seat next to him.

"Coke and rum please," Liam told the bartender. He smiled at Drake. "Used to be the other way around."

Drake mumbled into his glass and took another swallow. "Whatcha want?"

"I'm worried about you, Drake," Liam said. "I know this can't be easy. I know you love Riley."

Drake paused, keeping his eyes down. "Who told you that?"

"Leo." Liam took a sip of his drink. "And she loves you. I see that too."

"So?"

Liam laid his hand on Drake's shoulder. "I want both of you to be happy. I did ask her to marry me, but she hasn't answered yet. Which tells me she isn't sure."

"And what about you?" Drake forced himself to look at the man he'd always called brother. "Do you honestly love her, or just what she can do for you and Cordonia?"

Liam pulled his hand away, his eyes wounded. "How can you even ask that? My God, Drake, I love her so much! I feel like we were born to be together, she's the only woman I'll ever love. If I can't have Riley, well, I don't want anyone. I won't marry, ever. I mean it."

Drake absorbed Liam's words, knowing the weight of the consequences behind them. If Liam didn't marry Riley, it could mean horrible things for the country they both loved.

"I just want to make sure you and I are still good, Drake," Liam said softly. "Because I love you too, as a brother. You've always had my back, always looked out for me. I don't want to lose you in my life."

Drake gripped his glass tightly. "Never, Liam. You'll always have me here to look out for you and to protect you. To do the best thing for you and Cordonia." He swallowed deeply, hardening his heart against his love for Riley. "I promise."

Liam clapped him on the back. "Thank you, Drake. I knew I could count on you, you're a good man." He got up, throwing a large bill on the counter. "I have to get back before someone recognizes me. See you back at the hotel."

Drake nodded wordlessly as Liam left, then he dropped his chin to his chest and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Taking out his phone he quickly dialed Riley's number before he could change his mind. 

"Drake!" she nearly shouted into the phone. "Where are you? I've been so worried!"

"Riley." His voice was like stone. "Listen. You and me, it's not going to happen, do you understand? You need to marry Liam and forget about me. He and Cordonia need you. Please. If you love me you'll do this."

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. 

"Drake, are you drunk?"

"Dammit, Riley, just do as I say!" he shouted. The bartender and several patrons looked his way but he ignored them. "I - I don't want you anyway. It was just sex. So go be with him and leave me alone!" He cut off the call before she could respond and drank the rest of his whiskey.

"Having a bad night?"

Drake looked up blearily at a dark haired girl in a tight fitting dress. He waved her away.

"Go away."

"Oh baby, you need help!" She laughed and draped herself over his shoulders. "Lucky for you I am about as sloshed as you are! Wanna go fool around behind the bar? I'm seriously horny." She boldly dropped her hand to his crotch, rubbing him through his jeans. 

Drake's phone pinged as Riley called him back but he reached down and turned off the phone. He looked back at the girl. There were two of her now...maybe she had a twin. He grinned sloppily at the thought and staggered off the barstool, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Surrrre..." He let her drag him across the bar and out into the alley. What did it matter now anyway, what he did? What did anything matter at all?


	16. To Make a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all comes down to Choices. Has Riley finally made hers?

Brushing away her tears Riley shoved random clothes into her carry on bag. She had no idea just what she was packing, she just knew she had to run. She had to find Drake and convince him to leave with her, to run away so they could be together. They loved each other, they couldn't let pomp and circumstance stand in the way of their happiness.

Her eyes drifted to the letter she'd written to Liam. It stung when she thought of how devastated he would be by her refusal to marry him. 

"Oh, Liam." She wept quietly for a moment then drew her breath in and dried her tears. Whatever choice she made she was going to hurt someone. Perhaps once she and Drake were gone Liam would find the strength to move on and find someone else. She could only hope for it to be so. She did still love him so much.

Crossing the hotel room she picked up her cell again and was just about to dial Drake when he boldly walked in, not bothering to knock. He stared at her, his eyes rimmed with dark circles.

"Spencer." 

Riley threw her phone down and ran to him but he held her back by the wrists. "Drake-"

"No!" His voice was rough and she could feel his trembling. "I told you we can't!"

"I don't care!" she shouted. She wrenched her wrists away from his grasp and stroked his face with both hands. "Let's leave, Drake. Let's just go, anywhere, just the two of us! I love you and you love me. You can lie all you want and try to convince me otherwise but you know it's true!"

He hesitated, his face in anguish. "Spencer..." 

"Walker," she whispered, tracing his jaw with her lips. "I want you, Drake. Right here, right now."

Whatever resolve was holding him back instantly dissolved as he threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, tearing at her clothes while she tore at his. His lips attacked hers in a frenzy, his hands rough and roaming, exactly as they both liked it. 

Riley dug her nails into his skin, pulling him tighter and tighter against herself, wanting him to be a part of her, to be inside of her, to never leave her. 

Their lovemaking was quick and hard and urgent and when it was over they lay bruised and scratched in each other's arms, unable to let go. 

"We probably should have locked the door," Drake mused, gently caressing her bare shoulders. "Maxwell will probably come break dancing in at any moment!"

Riley giggled and ran her hand over his muscled chest. "Gosh I hope not!" She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest and gazing down at him. "So...are we running away together or what?"

Drake was silent, then he ran a hand through his hair. "I - don't know." He grimaced. "Riley, I need to think about it. Not about being with you, that's a given. But I don't know if I can abandon Liam that way."

Riley sighed. "Drake, it's the only way we can escape all of this."

"Maybe. But Cordonia needs us right now," said Drake. "I was raised to protect Liam and Cordonia at all costs. I can't just throw away my loyalty so easily."

"Fine." She laid back down, staring at the ceiling. "Think about it. And give me an answer when we get back to Cordonia."

He looked at her, his eyes lighting up. "So you'll go back?"

She nodded. "Yes. For Liam. And for you. For now anyway."

Drake drew her close again and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you, Spencer."

She snuggled deeper into his arms, content.

#####

Two days later Riley was back at the palace in Cordonia in her elegant, large suite of rooms. She kept to herself as much as possible but Liam was often at her side, filling her with guilt as he lavished her with love and attention. He hadn't mentioned the proposal and Riley knew she would have to give him her answer soon, but so far she'd managed to avoid breaking his heart.

Drake hadn't given her an answer either and she tried to keep the irritation from growing. What was it with these boys? They could both be so incredibly aggravating. 

Just as Hana had said, Cordonia was in a state of major disruption. The kingdom was deeply unsettled as the King's approval rating sank to new lows and unrest spread across the land. Riley could not help but feel responsible. If only she hadn't fallen in love with Drake, if she'd stayed loyal to Liam and become his queen perhaps things would be different. 

But there was no sense in crying over spilt milk, Riley decided. She busied herself preparing for a ball Liam's stepmother, Regina was hosting. The ball was purely for publicity, to encourage the country to come together. Hana had chosen a beautiful lavender gown for Riley to wear, low cut and flowing, dazzling with sequins and glitter, it was like a fairy outfit. 

The night of the ball Riley dressed carefully and piled her dark locks on the top of her head. She smiled at her reflection, hoping she might get a chance to dance with Drake that night. 

A soft knock came to the door and the man himself poked his head in. 

"Got a minute?" He stepped inside and his eyes widened at the sight of her. "Spencer...damn you look gorgeous!"

She flushed and walked over to him, her fingers skimming over the lapels of his fancy dress coat. "You don't look so bad yourself!" She leaned into him and they shared a tender kiss. 

"Save a dance for me?" 

"Of course." She beamed up at him. "I wish I could save all my dances for you. Someday I will."

He ducked his head, grinning down at her. "I might have an answer for you tonight."

Her eyes widened. "Yes?"

He nodded. "Yep. But you'll have to wait till later to hear it."

"You are maddening!" She laughed and they shared one more kiss before he left her to finish getting ready. 

Minutes later another knock came and in stepped Regina. She gave Riley an approving look then walked over, brushing a kiss across her cheek. 

"Riley, you look lovely, as always. It's good to have you back."

Riley gave the former queen a small smile. "Thank you." She noticed that Regina held a manila folder at her side. "What's up?"

Regina sighed, holding the folder out. "Oh, Riley. Unfortunately...this is what's up." 

Taking the folder, Riley held it for a moment, hesitating. "What's this?"

Regina pursed her lips, her eyes not so friendly now. "Open it."

With shaking hands Riley opened the folder and stared down at the picture of her and Drake, naked in bed. The air seeped from her lungs and she raised tearful eyes to Regina. 

"I...uh...we..."

"Save it!" Regina snapped. "It's not unusual really. Quite common in fact. To take a lover. But I'm just surprised you of all people would do this to Liam. After you fought so hard to be with him!"

Riley struggled to hold back her guilty tears. "It's...complicated."

"Indeed it is. Look at the next picture, Riley."

There was more than one picture in the file. Riley slowly slid the first aside to find another of Drake in bed. But not with her. 

She stumbled back, staring at the photo. "What?! No...this can't be real!"

Regina laughed. "Oh I assure it's real alright. You can see from the date it was taken only a few days ago. Your lover with another. Did you really think Drake loved you, Riley? You poor thing."

Riley trembled and studied the picture. It couldn't be true. It had to be a fake photo, but the closer she looked the more she could see that it was indeed Drake. 

"I don't understand..." she whimpered.

Regina drew her over to the bed and pulled her down to sit. "Darling, Drake Walker is no gentleman. He's simply a hanger on who has taken advantage of Liam and our family's kindness for years. I'm not blind, Riley. I've been watching him and once I saw that he was up to no good I had my people watch him. And sure enough, the truth came out."

"I don't know what to say," Riley mumbled. 

Regina took her hand. "Say yes to Liam, Riley. That's the only way to save not only yourself but this country. You do love him, don't you?"

Riley nodded, for it was true that Liam would always hold a part of her heart. 

"Then now is the time to do the right thing, dear. Drake was a fling, a love affair gone wrong. But you can save the day by marrying Liam." She stood up. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. I know you'll do what's best. For everyone."

Riley numbly watched Regina take her leave, and then let the horrid photo flutter to the floor at her feet. 


	17. Loyal to a Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some answers. But will the truth satisfy Riley or drive her into another man's arms?

Riley sipped champagne from the glass in her hand without even tasting it. Her eyes, only slightly less puffy and red from crying, blandly roamed the room where the various nobles danced and chatted with each other. The ballroom was polished and shiny, dazzling as usual. The royal orchestra played a lovely tune and beautiful ballgowns swung and flowed on the dance floor. But Riley saw none of it. Her eyes just stared placidly while her heart throbbed in her chest.

"So, tonight we'll finally hear your answer." Olivia sauntered up, her blue eyes narrowed and taunting. "The suspense is...boring me." She rolled her eyes and smirked.

Riley looked at her but said nothing. 

Getting no snappy response, Olivia's smile slowly disappeared. "What's the matter? Did they drug you or something? Why are you so out of it?"

"It's nothing. Just...so much has happened." 

"Like what?" Olivia almost sounded concerned but Liam joined them before Riley could formulate a reply. 

"Lady Riley, Duchess Olivia." He nodded politely to Olivia and slid his arm around Riley's waist, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Are you both enjoying the ball?"

Olivia smiled at Liam. "Oh yes, but I'd like it more if you'd honor me with a dance?"

Liam squeezed Riley's hip. "I'm sorry, Olivia. But Riley gets all my dances now."

Riley turned to Liam with a weak smile. "It's alright, Liam. I don't mind if you dance with Olivia."

Olivia's smiled soured. "Thanks so much for your permission!" she snapped. 

Liam stroked the side of Riley's face gently. "Darling, are you sure?"

Riley felt her heart melt at the tenderness in his eyes. "Yes. Olivia is your friend, Liam. It's fine."

"This is why I love you so much, you are the most generous soul I have ever met!" He kissed her again on the lips and offered Olivia his arm. "Shall we?"

Olivia wound her arm with his. "Please, before I vomit."

Riley watched the two of them head for the dance floor. She was surprised at the tinge of jealousy at the sight. She wanted Liam. She wanted Drake. And she realized how selfish it was that she didn't want either of them with anyone else. 

Draining her glass she turned to find more drink and nearly slammed into Drake. 

"Whoa!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and held her firmly, his eyes raking hungrily down her frame. "Spencer."

A million feelings soared through Riley's middle as she stared up into his dark eyes. It was time to settle things once and for all, whichever way they might go. 

"We need to talk," she told him. Nearby she heard Leo laughing with Regina and felt the Royal eyes on her. "Outside. Now." She strode from the room with Drake following at a discreet distance.

#####

Riley led Drake to the maze, the two of them stopping at the small garden in the middle. 

She turned to face him, the two of them only inches from each other and then like a magnet they crashed together and shared a passionate kiss. Barely satisfying her hunger, Riley forced herself to push him away and stepped back, breathing hard.

"Riley..." Drake panted, his eyes searching hers. "What have you decided? Will you marry Liam...or...?"

Riley bit her lower lip. "I have to ask you something first."

"Ask me anything," he told her. "You know I'm an open book when it comes to you."

"What have you decided, Drake?" She stepped closer to him and took his hands in hers. "About us running away? Will you leave Liam and all of this and just be a a regular guy with me as your partner?"

Now it was Drake's turn to bite his lip. His brow furrowed and he gripped her hands. "Riley...it's not as simple as just running away. I have a duty, to Liam, to Cordonia. How can I just leave him like that, to fend for himself? I love you more than life itself, but...Liam needs me. But that doesn't mean we can't be together! We _can_ be together, here, in Cordonia." He gave her a tentative smile. 

Riley swallowed her disappointment and pulled her hands from his. 

"And what about the girl you slept with?"

Drake stepped back, shocked. "What?!"

"Don't play innocent, Drake. I saw a picture of you having sex with another woman. Taken a few days ago." 

Drake's shock turned to fury. "Who the hell-" He stopped himself, grinding his jaw. "Bastien. I bet it was him. Goddamn it!" He turned from Riley and ran his hands through his hair. "I was drunk, it was a mistake, it didn't mean anything!" He looked back at her with pleading eyes. "Riley, you know me, you know I never would have done that in my right mind!"

Riley looked at him sadly. "I know, Drake. And I forgive you for that indiscretion."

He heaved a sigh of relief, giving her a hopeful smile. "You do?"

"Of course. Who am I to judge? I'm sleeping with both Liam and you. I'm hardly innocent."

Drake took her hand again, caressing her soft skin with a calloused thumb. "Does this mean you still love me?"

"I'll always love you, Drake," she told him truthfully. "Until the day I die." She took a deep breath. "But I can't be with you. I'm going to marry Liam."

Dropping her hand Drake paled. "But you said you forgave me!"

Riley chuckled without humor. "The truth is I do forgive you. I'm not marrying Liam because you slept with that woman, Drake. I'm marrying Liam because no matter what you or I want for ourselves, we will always be more loyal to Liam and Cordonia than we are to each other. It's been so hard but I am finally able to face the truth. I love you but I love Liam too and I firmly believe that my place is at his side, as his wife, as his Queen."

Drake drew back, his face like stone. "No." He shook his head. "I don't believe that for one minute, Riley. And I don't think you really believe it either. You won't marry him. I know it."

"I will," Riley said back, her voice as firm as his.

"No, you won't." He grinned at her, slightly smug. "I'm calling your bluff. You won't be able to go through with it. You'll come to your senses before that happens. I know you, Spencer."

Riley's eyes pricked with tears. "Drake, don't do this to yourself..."

"Go on." He gestured forward. "Go on back to your ball and give Liam answer. I'll be waiting."

Riley watched him saunter back to the palace and she followed slowly, feeling very much like she was headed to the gallows.


	18. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finally pops the question. Will Riley really say yes? Read on for the conclusion of The Unchosen, Part One

All eyes were upon her and Riley stood regally next to Hannah, her chin raised, looking confident and poised on the outside while inside she trembled and shook. Maxwell and Bertrand stood nearby, Maxwell stress dancing and giddy, while Bertrand beamed from the knowledge that all he'd longed and worked so hard for was finally at hand. 

The ballroom was full of a delightful tension and eager anticipation. There had been no formal announcement that Liam would propose tonight, but the gossip had spread and everyone was waiting on tether hooks for the spectacle. 

The only person missing was Madeleine who'd not so politely declined the invitation. From across the room the former King and Queen caught Riley's eye, the King nodding formally and Regina smiling yet raising a subtle eyebrow Riley's way. Riley answered her with a slight nod and then looked away.

And then, at the very edge of the room, avoiding the crowd, stood Drake. He watched quietly, his dark gaze every now and again meeting Riley's with a wordless challenge. She had to keep her eyes from his, it was too painful to see the hope in that challenge. 

"Oh, Riley," whispered Hannah. "There he is, Liam!" She nodded as Liam, dressed in his regal clothes, made his way slowly over. "What will you say? Have you really decided?"

Riley hesitated, her heart in her throat. Liam was looking at her with such love and tenderness. She darted a look at Drake, with his strong, protective gaze. 

She cursed under her breath. "I..."

And then Liam was in front of her, gently raising her hand to his lips. "Lady Riley."

Coming to her senses she flushed and gave him a soft smile. "Your Majesty."

"May I have this dance?"

Riley bowed her head, looking up at him through her long lashes. "You may."

They glided together on the dance floor, Liam holding her close and Riley resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Riley?" He murmured against her ear. 

"I might have some," Riley teased. She raised her head and brushed her lips along his neck and jaw, causing him to tremble.

"Oh, Riley," Liam moaned softly, holding her even tighter. "Can we go outside for a private moment?"

"Of course." Riley felt her stomach tighten. This was it. He was going to propose.

With all eyes upon them they left the ballroom hand in hand and walked silently to the beautiful palace garden. Liam led her over to the stone bench and they sat side by side, her hand in his. He paused, thinking before speaking.

"Riley, I have loved you for so long. You and only you, from the minute I laid eyes on you. You mean the world to me and those times when I couldn't have you by my side were such torture. I don't what I would do without you." His blue eyes were glistening and sincere. 

"Oh, Liam," Riley moved closer to him on the bench. 

Liam gave her a small smile. "I'm not stupid, Riley, even though sometimes it may seem as if I'm blind to what's really going on around me. I know you have similar feelings for Drake. That the two of you have been ...intimate." He scowled slightly. "I won't lie and tell you it doesn't bother me, that I don't feel consumed with jealousy at the thought of you in his arms. I love Drake, but there is only so much I'm willing to share."

She found it hard to keep his gaze and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, Liam, that I've caused you so much pain."

"It's not your fault," Liam said, reaching out to lift her chin so that their eyes met once again. "Our hearts can be rather untamed creatures after all. But I've given this much thought, Riley. And I want to be certain that you make the right choice. I don't ever want to give you cause to regret, should you say yes. Riley, do you really, honestly return my feelings?"

She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw such want in them, a little boy who needed protection and love and support. And her heart soared and beat so strongly that the words came as easily as breath itself. "Yes, Liam, yes I do return your feelings. I may have feelings for Drake...I mean...I do...but they are different than how I feel for you. We're supposed to be together, Liam." She gave him a little shrug and smile. 

He let a breath out and then reached into his pocket, kneeling before her on one knee. 

"Well then, there's only one thing left to do." He opened the box, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring. "Lady Riley Spencer, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

The world stood still, all the night noises surrounding them stopped, and all Riley could see was Liam's blue eyes staring into hers. What she said now would shape her entire future. Not just hers, but everyone around her. Her answer would change everything, for better or for worse. 

She licked her dry lips. "Yes, Liam. I will marry you. I will be your Queen."

Liam laughed right out loud, his happiness bursting out as he slid the ring on her finger and then drew her up beside him. "You've just made me the happiest man in Cordonia!" He shouted. He grabbed her in a tight embrace, smashing his lips to hers as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Really? I couldn't tell!" Riley quipped, running her hands through his hair and returning his kiss.

Liam picked her up and spun her around in dizzying circles before finally setting her down. 

"Come, my love. Let's go tell everyone the happy news!" 

Riley took his hand and they started toward the palace. As they walked she caught a glimpse of a grey suit, slipping through the hedges. Her smile faded as she saw Drake striding away, his body ridged, his arms swinging in fury.

Liam followed her eyes and sighed, pulling her to a stop. "He's upset. Of course." He bit his lip, his eyes troubled. 

"I didn't want to hurt him," Riley murmured, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I hope he'll be alright."

"Riley." Liam frowned. "I want you to be happy and I don't want Drake miserable. I - well, if it would help both of you, I am willing to let you and Drake have your moments when you need them."

Riley stepped back, staring at him. "What? Liam! What are you saying?"

His frown deepened and he ran a hand over his blond hair. "Your happiness is important to me. And like I've said many times, Drake is my brother. He's always supported me and had my back. Perhaps I should have his too. So if it means...giving the two of you what you need, then I guess I'm willing to do just that."

She looked at him silently for a long moment, then she took his hand in hers. "Liam. Look at me." She waited until he raised his troubled eyes to hers. "When I said yes to your proposal that wasn't just lip service. I want to be your wife, your partner, your lover. I want to be yours, completely. " Her gaze softening, she stroked his cheek. "I have loved Drake and I have been with him but now I belong to you. I don't want to have another, Liam. I am yours, completely, totally, from this moment on."

"Do you really mean it?" Liam looked at her longingly, his voice shaking with emotion.

"Yes, I mean it." She smiled and leaned up to trace her lips over his neck, jaw and up to his mouth. Her kiss was soft at first, then firmer, and she pushed her body against his.

Liam wound his arms around her waist, his lips and tongue mingling with hers. "Your mine," he whispered. "All mine!"

"Till death us do part," she whispered back. "My Liam."

He leaned his forehead against hers, gazing at her tenderly. "My Riley."

They stayed in the garden a few moments longer then finally took their leave so they could share their news with the rest of the kingdom.

And alone in the night Drake Walker found a quiet place to mourn with a bottle of whiskey and his broken heart. 

This is the conclusion of The Unchosen, Part One.

Stay tuned for Part Two!!


	19. More!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just wanted to post to you all that I am now writing these stories exclusively over at Watt Pad. It was just too much work to stay up to date on both sites, thank you for understanding. If you like what I've written so far, please go over there to continue the story. I have written a TON more and would love to have you all read it!
> 
> You can find me at Wattpad at @AureliaAnnais 
> 
> Thanks!!

..............................


End file.
